El final es el principio
by Anna Mas
Summary: Último año en Hogwarts de los merodeadores... ¿Podrá James conquistar de una vez a Lily? Esta es la historia completa de "El comienzo de todo"


Capitulo 1: Un nuevo curso

Estaba tan absorta escuchando música que no había oído a su madre, la cual llevaba veinte minutos llamándola.

¡Lily Evans! ¡Quieres bajar a desayunar! – gritaba su madre - Por el amor de Dios, esta muchacha perderá el tren. Petunia, sube a avisarla.

Y qué si pierde el tren. – respondió Petunia, la hermana de Lily – así no irá a ese colegio de raros.

Petunia no empecemos. Deberías estar orgullosa de tu hermana. Pertenece a una raza casi desaparecida, sin ellos, muchas cosas de nuestro mundo no existirían. La magia es importante y necesaria para mantener el equilibrio de muchas cosas.

La magia es una tontería, solo sirve para embobar a la gente y engañarla.

Ya basta Petunia, sube y dile a tu hermana que baje.

Petunia iba a replicar, pero al ver la mirada que le lanzó su madre cerró la boca y subió las escaleras con cara de pocos amigos. Se plantó delante de la puerta de la habitación de su hermana y empezó a aporrearla.

Eh, rara!! – gritó – mamá dice que bajes a desayunar o perderás tu preciado tren!!!!

Al oir la voz de su hermana tan cerca, Lily bajó la música y miró el reloj.

¡Dios mío, si son las diez menos cuarto! ¡Perderé el tren a Hogwarts como no me dé prisa!

Y diciendo esto salió corriendo de su habitación atropellando a su hermana. Al llegar a la cocina casi atropella también a su madre.

- ¡Lily! Por fin, el taxi llegará en diez minutos. ¿Tienes todo preparado? La ropa, los libros, la lechuza, que por cierto ha vuelto a traerse la comida a casa.

- Lo siento mami, la volveré a regañar. Sí, ya lo tengo todo listo en la entrada. Es tardísimo ¿Por qué no me has avisado antes?

- Lo he intentado hija, pero he tenido que utilizar el último recurso: tu hermana.

- Lo siento, estaba escuchando música.

Se oyó un claxon en el exterior.

¡El taxi! Cuánto siento que no me puedas acompañar al andén 9 y ¾, mamá. Seguro que te gustaría todo aquello.

Lo sé cielo. Anda, llévate un bollo para el camino- le dijo su madre - ¿Te ayudo a cargarlo todo en el taxi?

Una vez todo en el maletero, excepto la lechuza, que iba en el asiento de atrás, con Lily, a pesar de las protestas del taxista, la chica se despidió de su madre con un fuerte abrazo y un beso.

Despídete de papá por mí. Adiós Petu. – le gritó a su hermana sabiendo que estaba mirando desde detrás de las cortinas del salón.

Adiós rara – murmuró la otra con cara de odio.

El taxi la llevó hasta la estación de King's Cross y le ayudó a poner las maletas en un carrito. Nada más entrar en la estación oyó un grito detrás suyo que la hizo girarse asustada.

¡Lily!

Al ver quién era sonrió.

Hola Marcia, veo que sigues tan discreta como siempre – dijo abrazando a su amiga.

Dis…qué??? Eso qué es? – preguntó riendo su amiga – cariño, eso no existe en mi vocabulario y tampoco debería existir en el tuyo. De este año no pasa.

No pasa qué?

Que te convierta en la chica más deseada de Hogwarts. Porque ahora mismo, ni Snape se fijaría en ti, cielo.

No todo el mundo es como tu Marcia, a ti te gusta lucirte – dijo mirando a su rubia amiga, que iba vestida con una camiseta de tirantes blanca y una minifalda celeste que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

Y a ti también debería gustarte Lily – dijo mirándole los tejanos y la camiseta negra de un grupo heavy muggle - pero como digo, de este curso no pasa.

Y riéndose ambas amigas se dirigieron a su andén, al cual llegaban tras atravesar, literalmente, una columna de la estación. Faltaban veinte minutos para que saliera el tren y el andén 9 y ¾ estaba abarrotado de chicos y chicas de todas las edades despidiéndose de sus padres. Después de dejar el equipaje con los elfos que cargaban el tren, subieron a él para buscar un departamento vacío y estar tranquilas para contarse todo lo que habían hecho esas vacaciones.

- Venga, cuenta, ¿dónde os fuisteis al final de vacaciones? – le preguntó Lily a su amiga.

- Estuvimos en Egipto diez días y luego nos fuimos otros diez días a Bulgaria a ver a mis tíos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos y cuando vi a mi primo… casi me caigo de culo al suelo. ¡Está cañón! En serio, si no fuera porque es mi primo… me lo hubiera ligado, aunque fue lo que hice con su amigo, que tampoco estaba nada mal.

- Eres incorregible Marcia – dijo riéndose Lily.

- ¡No hay derecho! ¡Habéis empezado sin mí! – se quejó una voz desde la puerta del departamento.

- ¡Carol! - Gritaron las dos amigas lanzándose al cuello de la recién llegada.

- Bueno, vale… os perdono, pero que no vuelva a pasar. Si volvéis a empezar una sesión de confesiones sin mí, os dejo de hablar – dijo riéndose.

Volvieron a sentarse en los bancos y siguieron contándose las vacaciones. Al cabo de un momento, el silbato del tren anunció su salida de la estación.

Las chicas iban hablando animadamente cuando se abrió la puerta del compartimiento y tres cabezas asomaron al interior.

Hola chicas – saludaron. - ¿Os importa si nos sentamos aquí? El único departamento medio libre que hay, a parte de este, está ocupado por Snape y Malfoy y no nos apetece sentarnos con ellos. – Preguntó un sonriente muchacho moreno de ojos castaños con gafas y el pelo revuelto.

Claro chicos – saludaron las chicas sonriendo. – pasad.

Hola Lily – saludó el moreno.

Hola Potter – dijo la muchacha sin apenas hacerle caso.

Los chicos se sentaron enfrente de ellas, pues Carol y Marcia se habían cambiado de asiento para dejar que Potter se sentara delante de Lily, con lo que ésta les lanzó una mirada asesina. Sus amigas llevaban intentando emparejarla con James Potter desde primer curso. Como a ellas les gustaban los amigos de Potter, decían que ella tenía que ir con él. Hombre, el muchacho estaba bien, pero a ella no le interesaban los chicos de momento. Tenía suficientes dolores de cabeza con los estudios y con los amores de sus amigas como para tener líos ella también. Aunque no sabía por qué, pero en su presencia se sentía incómoda. ¿Por qué la tenía que mirar siempre tan fijamente?

Hola Remus, hola Sirius – saludaron las chicas a los dos amigos de Potter. - ¿Qué tal habéis pasado las vacaciones?

Yo tuve que ir a Transilvania, a la boda de una prima – Contó Remus. – lo cierto es que nos lo pasamos genial.

¿Y visteis vampiros? - Preguntó interesada Carol.

Carol, los vampiros no existen – le contestó Marcia.

Que nadie los haya visto, no significa que no existan. ¿Acaso no existimos los magos, las brujas, los elfos, lo centauros, unicornios, hombres lobo y otras criaturas mágicas? – dijo mirando significativamente a Remus – Entonces ¿por qué no pueden existir los vampiros?

Pues yo estuve en Bulgaria, con mi primo Robert Krum – dijo Marcia para cambiar de tema, pues sabía lo pasional y pesada que se ponía su amiga con según qué temas.

¿Krum? ¿El jugador de Quidditch? – preguntó Potter. – Dicen que es muy bueno.

Hombre, bueno sí que está. – Sonrió Marcia.

Buf! – rezongó Sirius – ya me gustaría encontrarlo en el campo de quidditch, a ver si es tan bueno.

Pues estuvimos jugando un poco y luego los vi entrenarse y lo cierto es que es muy bueno – Repitió Marcia, contenta de haberle dado lo que parecían ser celos a Sirius.

Por cierto Marcia, no has terminado de contarnos lo del amigo de tu primo – comentó Lily, para ver la cara que ponía Sirius, el cual puso cara de pocos amigos.

Bueno, hay cosas que se tienen que contar en privado, así que ya seguiremos las confesiones esta noche, en la habitación. – Contestó Carol, viendo que las cosas podían terminar en una pelea entre Marcia y Sirius.- ¿Dónde has pasado las vacaciones James?

En casa, lo cierto es que mis padres han tenido mucho trabajo este verano. Ha habido muchos problemas en el Ministerio por culpa de un mago oscuro que les está dando quebraderos de cabeza. De todas formas, me lo he pasado bien nadando, jugando al tenis, saliendo de fiesta con un tal Sirius Black…

¿Con Sirius? – preguntaron las chicas.

Sí – contestó lúgubremente Black. – he pasado las vacaciones agobiando a Potter con mis problemas familiares. Me he marchado de casa mis padres.

Las chicas lo miraron abriendo los ojos como platos. Sabían que Sirius no se llevaba bien con su familia, pero no creían que la cosa fuera tan grave. Claro que tampoco le conocían tanto como para que él les hubiera contado intimidades.

Sí, bueno… ya sabéis que nunca me he llevado muy bien con ellos. Siempre han apoyado el lado oscuro de la magia, la mayor parte de mi familia (por no decir toda) la practica… y se han unido al mago oscuro del que ha hablado James. Así que después de otra discusión con mis padres decidí largarme. No sabía donde ir, y me presenté en casa de los Potter, ellos siempre me han recibido bien.

Sirius, sabes que eres como un miembro más de la familia – dijo James viendo que su amigo se emocionaba. – Sirius se presentó en un estado lamentable. Le habían aplicado la maldición cruciatus.

¿Que tus padres te hicieron la cruciatus? – se estremecieron las tres chicas a la vez.

Sí, pero consiguió escapar y llegar a mi casa. Los muy cobardes, como no se podía defender por la prohibición de hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts… Por suerte eres muy fuerte Sirius.

Sí… - dijo este con un hilo de voz .

Lo siento mucho Sirius – dijo Marcia cogiéndole las manos y mirándole con ojos de profunda pena.

¿Y tu, pelirroja? ¿Dónde has ido de vacaciones? – Preguntó Remus a Lily.

Pues he tenido de todo. Al principio estuve en casa, con mis padres y mi hermana y el novio de ésta, que vino a pasar unos días. Pero luego me fui con mis abuelos a la playa y allí me lo pasé bien, nadando, pescando…

¿Tu hermana tiene novio? – saltaron las dos amigas – este adefesio vulgar y repelente sale con alguien???

Sí y es tanto o más horrible que ella. Además de ser tan gordo que lo podrías hacer rodar como un barril montaña abajo. Mi hermana le contó que yo era una bruja y se pasaron quince días haciéndome la vida imposible, riéndose de mi.

Si llego a estar yo se hubieran tragado todo lo que hacían – saltó Potter enfadado sin pensarlo. - ¿Y no hiciste nada?

¿Qué querías que hiciera si no puedo usar la magia? Los ignoraba tanto como podía. Intentaba coincidir lo mínimo con ellos hasta que me fui con mis abuelos.

Lo siento mucho cielo, debes haberlo pasado mal también. – comentó Carol. – Anda que Sirius y tu estáis apañados con vuestras familias.

Entre las vacaciones de uno y de otro el trayecto se les hizo corto y pronto notaron que el tren reducía la marcha. Estaban llegando a la estación cuando asomó por la puerta la cabeza de otra chica de séptimo curso.

Potter, Evans, seguidme por favor. Los demás vayan cambiándose y preparándose para coger los carruajes del colegio.

Los chicos se miraron, James y Lily se pusieron la túnica y siguieron a la chica.

¿Qué ocurre Elena? – le preguntó Lily.

Ya lo veréis – les dijo enigmáticamente su compañera guiándolos por el tren hasta la locomotora. Allí se encontraron con otros alumnos de sexto y séptimo curso. Al verlos, Lily empezó a sospechar lo que ocurría.

Creo que nos van a nombrar Prefectos – le susurró a Potter.

No me digas, pero eso es mucha responsabilidad – le respondió éste en un susurro también.

Entonces apareció el director de la escuela, el profesor Albus Dumbledore y los directores de cada una de las casas en las que se dividía la escuela.

Chicos, chicas. Como cada año, hemos tenido que escoger nuevos alumnos para que sustituyan en el cargo de Prefectos a los que nos dejaron el curso pasado. Así pues, los convocados aquí seréis los escogidos. Vuestros compañeros de casa que ya ocupan el cargo os informarán de todas las normas que hay que hacer cumplir y de todo lo que crean necesario que deben saber.

Bien - continuó la profesora McGonagall – ahora se dirigirán a los carruajes para ir al castillo. Después de la cena acompañarán a los de primero al reconocimiento del castillo hasta su sala común. Gracias chicos.

James estaba ayudando a Lily a bajar del tren cuando oyeron una voz burlona detrás suyo.

Mira Severus, un traidor ayudando a una sangre sucia.

Qué quieres Malfoy – le espetó James con fastidio.

Eres un traidor a la sangre Potter. Tus amistades te llevarán por el mal camino – dijo señalando a Lily.

Te haré tragar tus palabras Malfoy – se enfadó James sacando la varita.

No te atreverás a atacar a un Prefecto – dijo burlonamente Malfoy.

¿Por qué no? Yo también lo soy – y James le enseñó la insignia de la túnica.

¡Basta a los dos! – dijo Lily – Vete Malfoy, no sé por qué pierdes el tiempo conmigo si tanto asco te doy.

No te dirijas a mí sangre sucia, algún día recibirás lo que te mereces, igual que tú Potter. Vamos Severus. – dijo Malfoy arrastrando a su compañero, que iba con la cabeza gacha. Solamente la levantó para echar una mirada a Lily.

Me las pagará por llamarte así – Seguía refunfuñando James. - ¿Por qué le has dicho eso? Así lo único que consigues es que siga sin respetarte.

Ya basta Potter – dijo Lily con voz temblorosa. Lo que hizo que James la mirase, viendo cómo le brillaban los ojos por las lágrimas. – Quería que Malfoy se largara y lo he conseguido, así que basta ya.

Pero Evans…

Vamos, el carruaje nos espera – y diciendo esto, Lily le dio la espalda a James y se fue.

El viaje al castillo lo hicieron en silencio, junto a otros Prefectos. En cuanto llegaron, buscaron a sus amigos en el Gran Comedor. Éstos les habían guardado un par de sitios. Los tres chicos estaban sentados enfrente de las tres chicas. Les felicitaron por lo de ser Prefectos, pero por las caras de ambos enseguida supieron que algo había ocurrido, aunque tendrían que esperar a estar en las habitaciones para preguntarles. Comenzaba la selección de alumnos. Cada alumno nuevo tenía que sentarse delante de todo el comedor y colocarse un viejo sombrero, el cual le indicaría a cuál de las cuatro casas (Griffyndor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw o Slytheryn) pertenecería durante su estancia en Hogwarts. Una vez finalizada la selección, y después del discurso del director, dio comienzo el banquete. Por suerte, al día siguiente todavía no empezaban las clases, sino que era un día para aclimatarse, preparar los horarios, etc…

Después de la cena, James y Lily se fueron con los demás Prefectos a acompañar a los más pequeños para que se aprendieran el camino a las distintas salas comunes, pues cada casa tenía una diferente, con contraseñas distintas. Después se reunieron con sus amigos. A pesar de que se conocían, les extrañó encontrar sentados juntos a los cuatro amigos. Siempre habían ido por separado, algo extraño estaba sucediendo…

Y bien ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó James.

¿No tenéis nada que contarnos? – dijeron las chicas.

¿Cómo qué? – preguntó Lily.

Vamos cielo, a nosotras no nos engañas. Os hemos perdido de vista media hora y cuando habéis vuelto, vuestras caras eran un poema, y no de felicidad. – Indicó Marcia.

Sí James, ¿os habéis peleado? – preguntó Remus.

Sí, pero no entre nosotros, sino con Malfoy, o almenos me hubiera peleado con él si me hubieran dejado – dijo James enfadado mirando a Lily.

Ya te he dicho que basta Potter – replicó la chica enfadándose.

Uy, uy, uy… - murmuró Sirius – esto va a estallar.

¿Queréis saber lo que ha pasado? Pues que a Malfoy le han hecho Prefecto, y al salir de la reunión se ha puesto a insultar a vuestra amiga llamándola sangre sucia y he querido salir en su defensa, pero ella es tan, tan, tan… que aún le ha dado la razón a ese cretino para que se callara y se largara.

Te he dicho otras veces que no necesito que me defiendan Potter. Llevas haciéndolo desde primero y nunca ha sido por petición mía. Estoy cansada.

Tampoco me ha gustado la forma en la que te ha mirado Snape.

¿Snape? – preguntaron todos.

También estaba allí, como no, siguiendo a Malfoy como un perrillo.

Déjale, el pobre no te ha hecho nada y nunca se ha metido conmigo, cosa que no puedo decir de vosotros, que siempre le estáis gastando bromas. Este año vas a tener que ir con más cuidado Potter, los Prefectos han de ser responsables.

No hace falta que me lo recuerdes Evans. ¿Por qué me habrá escogido a mí el director? Hay otros chicos más responsables que yo incluso en sexto de Griffyndor. Por ejemplo, Longbottom.

Hablando de él… - bajó la voz Marcia – ¿sabéis que está saliendo con Alice de Hufflepuff?

Bueno, tampoco es tan extraño, siempre se han llevado bien y sus familias se conocen desde hace generaciones. – comentó Carol. – Hacen buena pareja.

¿Queréis más cotilleos? – les preguntó Sirius.

¡¡¡Por supuesto!!! – gritaron las chicas acercándose a él.

Mi prima Narcisa está saliendo con alguien.

Pero si tu prima ha salido con muchos, eso no es novedad. – contestaron decepcionadas.

Ya, pero esta vez ha picado alto y parece que va en serio…

Suéltalo ya Sirius, vas a conseguir que les dé un ataque de nervios – dijo James riendo viendo el interés de las chicas.

De acuerdo… está saliendo con Lucius Malfoy.

Las chicas tuvieron que ahogar un grito cuando oyeron la noticia. Luego se les puso cara de asco.

Pero bueno, ahora sí que ya es el colmo. La hermana de Lily tiene novio, Malfoy tiene novia, solo me faltaría oir que Snape también. – Comentó Carol. – claro que eso se puede arreglar y así mataríamos dos pájaros de un tiro.

Los tres chicos la miraron interrogantes, pero Marcia se estaba partiendo de risa y Lily se había quedado blanca.

Ni se te ocurra – murmuró ésta.

¿Por qué no? Tú no tienes novio y no te cae mal, y todos sabemos que Snape está coladito por tus huesos. De ahí la mirada que dice James que te ha echado en el tren.

Al oir el comentario James se atragantó con el refresco que se estaba tomando.

¿Qué te ocurre Potter? – le preguntó Lily desafiante.

Na… nada – dijo intentando respirar. – Que no comprendo que una chica tan guapa como tu no tenga novio. – Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir, aunque se arrepintió de inmediato.

Todos lo miraron por el comentario y Lily se puso roja como un tomate. Se hizo un silencio incómodo en el grupo que Remus se encargó de resolver.

Bueno chicos, yo estoy muy cansado. Creo que será mejor irnos a dormir.

Tienes razón – dijo Carol. -¿Vamos chicas?

Se fueron levantando de los sofás poco a poco. Se dieron la buenas noches y se fueron a acostar. Una vez en su habitación Sirius no se pudo aguantar y estalló en risas.

James, te has superado con el comentario que has hecho.

Pero si es cierto, Lily está preciosa, y por suerte para mí no sale con nadie.

Vaya vaya, así que por fin Potter el rompecorazones se ha enamorado de verdad – bromeó Remus.

Bueno, no te rías tanto que a ti se te cae la baba con Carol – comentó James algo molesto.

Pero eso es algo que yo nunca he negado.- se defendió Remus.

¿Y por qué no le pides para salir de una vez? A este paso vamos a tener que ir detrás de vosotros con fregonas para no resbalar. Vaya dos embobados estáis hechos. – se rió Sirius.

¿Pedirle para salir? ¿Estás loco? Con lo que soy, jamás querrá salir conmigo.

No sé, Remus. Hoy ha hecho un comentario… parecía como si lo supiera – dijo Potter.

Ya lo he notado, pero… bueno, lo pensaré. ¿A vosotros no os importaría?

¿Importarnos? ¿Qué salgas con una de las chicas más guapas de Griffyndor? – ironizó Black – tú eres tonto amigo, lánzate a ella. No literalmente, claro.

Y con este comentario se pusieron a reír y se acostaron. Mientras tanto, en la habitación de las chicas, los comentarios eran parecidos.

- Bueno, parece que este año las cosas van a cambiar un poco – decía Marcia.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Carol.

- Vamos, se nota a leguas que Remus está más coladito por ti que nunca nena. No te ha quitado los ojos de encima en todo el viaje, y en la sala común se ha sentado a tu lado.

- ¿Tu crees? – dijo esperanzada Carol.

- Por supuesto cielo – continuó Lily – creo que este año por fin te pedirá salir. Lleváis cinco años babeando.

- No sé, aún así se muestra distante. Y ni siquiera me ha contado que sea un hombre lobo. Mira que le tirado indirectas.

- Los chicos no entienden las indirectas. Les tienes que decir las cosas claras. Si para el baile de Navidad no te ha pedido salir es que es tonto. En cuanto a ti, señorita Evans…

- Ni se te ocurra decir lo que estás pensando Marcia – susurró Lily.

- Vamos cariño, Potter se muere por ti. Qué quieres, es el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Griffyndor, es guapo, inteligente… siempre te defiende ante Malfoy.

- Te olvidas de que es un merodeador. Siempre está gastando bromas, muchas de ellas pesadas, desobedece las normas y… tanto se me nota?

- No, lo cierto es que lo disimulas tan bien que una llega a pensar que realmente no te interesa el chico. Pero si realmente te gusta, ¿Por qué te enfadas tanto con él?

- Lo hago para no echarme encima de él y comérmelo a besos. – reconoció finalmente la pelirroja. – Está bien, intentaré no ser tan cerrada, dejar que se acerque un poco más… Gracias chicas – les dijo abrazándolas – lo cierto es que necesitaba soltarlo, me he pasado todo el verano pensando en él y sin poder hablar con nadie. Y viendo a mi hermana meterse mano con su novio por toda la casa.

- Agh!!! ¡Qué asco! Lily, no vuelvas a mencionar esa imagen si no quieres que vomite encima de ti – dijo Marcia. – bueno, basta por hoy, vamos a dormir.

- Ni hablar señorita, nosotras hemos confesado, ahora dinos… te lo hiciste con el amigo de tu primo? – Soltó Carol.

- ¡Qué va! Ni siquiera nos enrollamos. Solo tengo ojos para Sirius. Y eso que oportunidades no me faltaron y él hubiera estado encantado. Pero no. Sólo quise darle celos a ese idiota, a ver si espabila este curso. De lo contrario… yo sí espabilaré.

Diciendo esto se metieron en la cama y cerraron los ojos. Fue una noche tranquila, aunque James sólo podía pensar en la manera de acercarse a esa pelirroja de ojos verdes sin que esta se enfadara. Finalmente se durmió, soñando con que ambos volaban por el cielo con sus escobas.

Capítulo 2: Un comienzo inesperado.

Al día siguiente, después de pasar toda la mañana confeccionando el horario y asegurándose de que todo seguía igual en la escuela, las chicas entraron en el comedor para el almuerzo. Carol iba quejándose.

No me lo puedo creer. Historia de la Magia, Adivinación y Pociones, los Lunes y Miércoles. Transformaciones, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Herbología los Martes y Jueves y para rematar la semana, los Viernes, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Runas y Hechicería.

Vamos, no es tan grave. No están tan mal repartidas. Además, el Viernes tenemos las más light, así ya nos preparamos para el fin de semana. ¿Qué actividades se han programado este año para los sábados? – la consoló Lily.

Vamos a ver… - dijo Marcia consultando una lista.- Tenemos ajedrez, bailes de salón, música, pintura, entrenamiento de quidditch para los equipos, patinaje en invierno, cocina, costura, senderismo en verano… Lo mismo de cada año. Y si no… estudio, paseos y ver los entrenamientos del equipo, que es lo que hacemos cada año nosotras.

Habla por ti, que yo estoy en el equipo y tengo entrenamiento obligatorio todos los sábados de 9 a 11 de la mañana. – Protestó Carol.

Por eso vamos nosotras también al campo de entrenamiento, para verte a ti, cielo.

Sí claro – rezongó la morena – y que James y Sirius están en el equipo no tiene nada ver ¿verdad?

En ese momento entraron los chicos al comedor y enseguida se fijaron en ellos las miradas de las chicas que allí había. Y es que James y Sirius despertaban pasiones allí donde iban; no en vano eran los dos chicos más codiciados de la escuela. Aún así, ellos no daban importancia a todo eso, pero habían salido con más de una chica. Fueron directos a sentarse con las chicas, las cuales se sorprendieron, pues aunque se caían bien, nunca habían tenido mucha relación ni se sentaban juntos para comer. Pero parecía que todo el mundo quería poner remedio a eso… cuando estuvo todo el mundo en el comedor, las mesas se llenaron de comida. Al ir a llenarse el plato, Lily se encontró, sorprendida, un pequeño papel doblado en su plato. Lo cogió y lo leyó: "Necesito verte. A las tres en el Sauce Boxeador." Miró a su alrededor, pero parecía que nadie se había percatado del trozo de papel, así que era imposible saber quién lo había dejado allí. Tal vez había sido James, pues acababa de pasar por su lado antes de encontrarlo. Pensó que de momento no contaría nada a sus amigas hasta averiguar algo más, así que decidió que pondría cualquier excusa para escaparse a las tres e ir a conocer a su admirador secreto.

¿Todo bien Evans? – preguntó James.

¿Eh? Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

No sé, te has quedado un poco aturdida de repente y todavía no te has servido nada de comer. – continuó James haciendo que todo el mundo se fijase en Lily.

¿De veras estás bien? – preguntó preocupada Carol.

Sí… aunque creo que saldré a pasear un rato después de comer.

¿Tu sola? – Volvió a preguntar James con rintintín.

¿Y a ti qué más te da Potter? – le preguntó inquisitivamente la pelirroja.

No por nada – se sorprendió el chico con la respuesta.

Vale chicos, no empecéis a pelearos. ¿Quieres que te acompañemos? – le preguntó Marcia.

Tranquila, estaré bien. – contestó a su amiga preguntándose si realmente la nota la había dejado Potter.

Terminaron de comer y se dirigieron a la sala común. Los chicos se sentaron en una mesa y sacaron un papel. Las chicas imaginaron que estaban tramando alguna travesura y se sentaron en un sofá. Lily cada vez estaba más nerviosa. No paraba de mirar el reloj. Sus amigas sabían que le ocurría algo, pero la conocían tan bien que sabían que no tenían que insistir, ella se lo contaría cuando fuera el momento. A las tres menos cuarto Lily se levantó.

Chicas, voy a dar una vuelta, estoy cansada de estar aquí encerrada.

Bien vamos, así nos toca el aire – dijo Marcia levantándose.

No – contestó tajante la pelirroja – quiero pasear sola.

Y dejando a sus amigas asombradas ante su reacción salió de la sala común. Los chicos, que las habían estado observando de reojo todo el tiempo se acercaron a Carol y a Marcia.

- ¿A dónde va Lily? – preguntó James

- No lo sé, pero no ha querido que la acompañáramos.- contestó Marcia un poco dolida.

- No te sulfures Marcia, seguro que tiene una buena razón para ir sola. Cuando quiera ya nos lo contará. – la calmó Carol.- ¿Qué estáis tramando vosotros tres en aquél rincón?

- Nada – contestaron los tres amigos con una sonrisa.

- Si me disculpáis, tengo que salir un momento – dijo James a toda prisa, dejando a sus amigos también un poco sorprendidos.

- ¿Y éste? ¿Se puede saber lo que ocurre aquí? – preguntó Carol mirando a Remus.

- ¡A mi no me mires! – le respondió éste – Si nuestros amigos no están bien de la azotea yo no tengo la culpa.

- ¡Claro! – gritó Marcia – Por supuesto. ¿No es un poco sospechoso que Lily se haya ido sola sin decir a dónde y que acto seguido, James salga escopeteado sin dar explicaciones?

- Pues… - dijeron los otros tres.

- Vamos, un poco de imaginación chicos.

- ¿Estás insinuando que están juntos y no nos lo han dicho? – Preguntó Carol abriendo los ojos como platos.- Pero si acaba de empezar el curso.

- No creo que sea eso – dijo Sirius riendo.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntaron las dos amigas.

- Si Potter hubiera quedado con Lily nos lo habría contado. Lleva desde primer curso suspirando por la pelirroja. No podría callárselo. – explicó Remus. – Pero hay una forma de saber dónde están y si están juntos.

- Remus, eso es secreto. Sólo los mer… nosotros tres lo conocemos – le advirtió Sirius.

- ¿Quieres saber lo que ocurre o no? – le dijo Lupin – anda, saca el papel.

- ¿Qué papel? –volvieron a preguntar intrigadas las dos chicas.

- Pero si lo has guardado tú, Remus.

- Yo no… ¡James! Él lo ha cogido

- ¡Chicos! – Gritaron Marcia y Carol - ¿Se puede saber de qué estáis hablando? – siguieron bajando la voz al ver que algunos compañeros se habían girado a mirarlos.

Remus y Sirius se miraron; finalmente, Sirius se encogió de hombros y habló después de asegurarse de que no había nadie más escuchando.

No sé si conocéis las historias que se cuentan de un grupo de merodeadores que hay en la escuela. Se dice que son unos alumnos que recorren el colegio sin ser vistos, nadie sabe cómo, para gastar bromas, etc…

Sí, claro que conocemos la historia – dijeron ambas chicas sonriendo.

Bien, pues resulta… que… nosotros tres somos esos merodeadores.

Pero eso no es nada nuevo Black – les dijo Marcia haciendo que se sobresaltaran los dos chicos – hace tiempo que lo sabemos, al igual que conocemos tu secreto Remus. No me mires así de asustado. Ya que estamos de confesiones lo hacemos bien. Pero ya hablaremos de todo eso otro día. A ver, ¿Cómo ibais a averiguar dónde estaban Lily y James?

Resulta, que para movernos sin ser vistos, disponemos de un mapa – siguió Remus.- un mapa mágico, que a simple vista parece un trozo de papel, pero que con un hechizo aparece la escuela dibujada, con todos los pasillos y estancias, conocidas y escondidas y que nos indica dónde se encuentran las personas que buscamos y si hay peligros cerca.

¿Y dónde se supone que está ese mapa?

Se lo ha llevado James. Seguramente para seguir a Lily.

Pues como se entere Lily le va caer una buena a Potter.

Mientras tanto, Lily caminaba rápido hacia el Sauce Boxeador, aunque de vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás pues tenía la sensación de que la seguían. Cuando llegó, vio que no había nadie y puso cara de decepción, pues había esperado encontrar a Potter. Luego se enfadó, pensando que tal vez había sido una broma de éste. Acababa de sentarse en el banco que había delante del sauce cuando oyó un ruido a sus espaldas. Se levantó de golpe y se dio la vuelta.

¿Snape? – Se sorprendió la chica, mirando alrededor para buscar a Malfoy.

Hola Lily – dijo éste tímidamente – no, no, tranquila, vengo solo. Lucius está… ocupado.

¿Has salido a pasear? – le preguntó sin bajar la guardia, mientras veía que el chico se acercaba.

¿Y tú?

Yo…bueno…

¿Has quedado con alguien?

No exactamente – y entonces cayó en la cuenta. – La nota… ¿era tuya?

Sí… - dijo el chico sonrojándose – es que… sabía que Lucius estaría ocupado y… me gustas Lily, desde que éramos pequeños, ya lo sabes.

Pero Severus… yo no… me caes bien y no entiendo que vayas siempre con ese capullo de Malfoy, pero sólo es eso, me caes bien.

Pero Lily, cuando éramos pequeños siempre jugábamos juntos en verano, en la casa de la playa de tus abuelos, y yo… nadie me había tratado nunca como tu me has tratado.

Severus… lo, lo siento. Nunca he pensado en ti en nada más que un compañero.

¡¿Un compañero?! – se enfadó Snape - ¡Claro! Como estás en Griffyndor y te codeas con los más guapos, ya te has olvidado de los amigos de la infancia. Un compañero, ni siquiera un amigo. Lily, yo te quiero.

Creo que si de verdad me quisieras me defenderías cuando Lucius se mete conmigo.

¿Como hace Potter? – se burló Snape.

Pues…

Así que es por él por quién me dejas – siguió diciendo cada vez más enfadado – no lo hagas Evans, por él no – terminó lastimeramente.

Lo siento Severus – y la chica comenzó a alejarse hacia el castillo.

Te arrepentirás Evans – oyó a Snape que decía con rabia. – Tú y tus amigos os arrepentiréis.

Lily siguió caminando sin darse la vuelta. Le resbalaban las lágrimas por las mejillas. Qué idiota había sido. Creer que Potter la había citado, la decepción cuando vio que era Snape. El haberle hecho daño a Severus. No sabía si contarles lo ocurrido a sus amigas. Lo pensaría, sí eso era lo que necesitaba. Pensar. Así que en vez de dirigirse a la sala común se dirigió al lago. Pasearía por la orilla y despejaría su mente. Pero alguien más había visto y oído el encuentro entre Lily y Snape. Alguien que luchaba entre la felicidad de ver que la pelirroja no tenía novio y la tristeza de verla llorar. Dudó entre seguirla o volver al castillo y se decidió por esto último. Deseaba ir con ella para abrazarla y consolarla, pero si se enteraba de que la había seguido se enfadaría mucho y puede que dejara de hablarle. Un poco antes de entrar en el castillo se quitó la capa de invisibilidad que llevaba puesta y cabizbajo se dirigió a la sala común. Nada más entrar, se encontró con cuatro caras encima, interrogándole.

¿Dónde has ido? ¿Con quién has ido? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Dónde está Lily?

¡Basta! – gritó James haciendo que el resto de los alumnos que había en la sala los mirasen. – No sé de qué me estáis hablando, así que no me atosiguéis.

Pues por la cara que traes no creo que vengas de una fiesta, chico – le dijo Sirius.

Me voy a la habitación, necesito pensar. – y dejó a sus amigos pasmados.

Aquí ha ocurrido algo gordo – dijo Remus. Los demás asintieron.

Tendremos que esperar a que llegue Lily. – dijo Carol.

Sí, pero no podemos acosarla como hemos hecho con James. Tampoco sabemos si han estado juntos. – siguió hablando Marcia. – Vamos a tener que actuar por separado, vosotros os encargáis de Potter cuando esté más tranquilo y nosotras hablaremos con Lily esta noche.

Estuvieron de acuerdo con Marcia. Como todavía quedaba un buen rato para la cena, los chicos estuvieron contándoles cosas sobre sus recorridos secretos por el castillo. Algunas bromas que habían gastado y algunas de las que empezaban a planear, aunque las chicas querían saber lo menos posible para no terminar siendo cómplices, pero se estaban divirtiendo tanto con los chicos que les daba igual. A la hora de la cena, James bajó de la habitación, los demás lo miraron inquisitivamente, pero no dijeron nada.

¿Y Lily? – preguntó James

Pues no ha venido en toda la tarde – le dijo Marcia.

Habrá ido directamente al comedor – comentó Black para restar importancia al asunto.

Efectivamente, cuando llegaron la encontraron sentada en la mesa. Los recibió con una sonrisa, aunque todos vieron que era una sonrisa forzada.

Vaya paseo te has dado – le dijo Carol como si nada.

Pues sí, necesitaba poner en orden mi cabeza – respondió la pelirroja agradeciendo con la mirada que no le preguntara.

Pues sí que le ha dado fuerte a la gente para ordenar sus cabezas este año – ironizó Sirius mirando a su amigo James.

Cállate Black – dijo James viendo que Lily lo miraba interrogante - ¿Te encuentras bien Lily? Estás pálida.

Sólo necesito comer algo, gracias por preguntar – respondió ésta.

Los otros cuatro los miraron. Algo se estaba cociendo. No era normal que Lily contestara a James sin enfadarse. Tenían que averiguarlo. Después de cenar si dirigieron a la sala común.

¿Os quedáis a hacer una partidita de ajedrez? – preguntó Remus a sus amigos.

Yo no – dijo James. – iré a acostarme, mañana empiezan las clases y debo levantarme temprano para guiar a los pequeños hasta sus aulas.

Yo haré lo mismo – dio Lily – Buenas noches chicas.

Buenas noches Lily; si no te importa nos quedaremos un rato a leer – dijo Marcia.

Claro.

Y diciendo esto subió hacia su habitación. James la siguió por la escalera hasta el rellano que separaba las habitaciones de los chicos (a la izquierda) y las de las chicas (a la derecha).

- Buenas noches Lily – le dijo.

- Buenas noches James – contestó ella y empezó a subir los peldaños.

- Lily … - la llamó el chico cogiéndole la mano.

- ¿Sí? – ella le respondió sin volverse.

- Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó dándose la vuelta.

- Sé que te ocurre algo, pero no sé qué es. Quiero que sepas que si necesitas a alguien, aquí me tienes – y diciendo esto se fue hacia su habitación.

Lily se quedó un momento en la escalera, sorprendida por la actitud del chico. Algo en su interior despertó y sonrió. Mientras tanto, en la sala común cuatro amigos chocaban las manos después de ver y oir lo que acababa de suceder en el rellano.

No sé de dónde habéis sacado este artilugio, pero es una pasada – comentó Marcia examinando una pequeñísima oreja de goma con un ojo enganchado como pendiente.

Me lo regaló James en cuarto para esp… -pero con el codazo de Remus se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando demasiado.

Vaya, vaya. Parece que este año va a ser interesante… - dijo Remus.

Vale, pero si no ha sido con James, con quién se ha visto Lily que la ha trastornado tanto.

Eso tendremos que averiguarlo y también el por qué parece que Potter sí sabe lo ocurrido, pero Lily no sabe que él lo sabe… - se lió Carol.

Nosotros os lo explicamos. Seguro que James ha seguido a Lily con el mapa – dijo Remus.

Pero ¿Cómo es que no lo ha visto?

Porque James tiene una capa de invisibilidad que le regalaron sus padres hace tiempo. – terminó Sirius.

Eso lo explica todo – asintió Marcia. – realmente debe ser algo gordo, porque Potter parece muy afectado, pero no quiero que se aproveche de Lily por ello.

No te preocupes, James jamás se aprovecharía de ella. Os aseguro que es completamente sincero con lo que siente. – La tranquilizó Remus.- Creo que deberíamos dejarlos tranquilos para que se aclaren entre ellos.

Estoy de acuerdo – siguió Carol – si dentro de unos días, vemos que todo sigue igual, hablaremos, pero de momento… puede que esto sea lo que necesitan estos dos para decirse lo que sienten el uno por el otro.

Espera un momento… ¿nos estás diciendo que Lily siente algo por James? ¿Algo que no sea fastidio? – se interesó Sirius.

Bueno… - dijo Carol viendo que había hablado más de la cuenta. – como lo cuentes por ahí te corto lo que ya sabes.

Vaaaaaaaaale. Tranquilas, seremos tumbas, ¿verdad Remus?

Por mí, no hay problema. ¿A alguien le apetece una partida de ajedrez?

Pues ahora mismo ya no- dijo Sirius – iré a acostarme.

A mi tampoco, lo cierto es que ni siquiera me gusta el ajedrez – dijo Marcia – subiré a ver si Lily está bien y leeré en la habitación.

Pues yo… - Carol dudaba

Tranquila, si te necesito te mando una lechuza – la tranquilizó Marcia, viendo que su amiga se moría de ganas por quedarse con Remus.

Entonces yo me quedaré a echar una partidita, si no te importa enseñarme a jugar, pues nunca lo he hecho.

Será un placer enseñarte – respondió Remus embobado.

Bueno, si necesitáis una fregona llamad a los elfos. Buenas noches – dijo Sirius mientras subía las escaleras sonriendo.

En cuanto sus amigos hubieron desaparecido escaleras arriba, Remus y Carol miraron alrededor, se aseguraron de que estaban solos y se lanzaron el uno a la boca del otro.

¡Por fin! – dijo Remus en un momento de respiro – He soñado con este momento desde que te conocí.

Yo llevo todo el verano esperando que este año te decidieras. Menos mal que lo has hecho, sino, te mato.

Carol – dijo Remus cogiéndole las manos y poniéndose serio – Sabes lo que soy, sabes que es peligroso, ¿estás segura de que quieres seguir?

Remus, conozco tu secreto desde hace dos años y por ello todavía me he enamorado más de ti, porque siendo lo que eres, no hay mejor persona que tu.

Pero cómo lo supiste, siempre hemos ido con mucho cuidado…

Ssssst! Otro día te lo cuento, pero ahora mismo no quiero desaprovechar más el tiempo – y diciendo esto lo volvió a besar y así estuvieron durante mucho rato.

Capítulo 3 : Confesiones

A la mañana siguiente, la primera en despertarse fue Carol. Se levantó sin hacer ruido, con una sonrisa en la cara y se metió en el baño para darse una ducha. Cuando salió, diez minutos más tarde, se encontró con dos caras inquisitivas mirándola sonriendo.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó la pelirroja

- ¿A qué te refieres? – se hizo Carol la despistada

- Venga ya!!! Viniste muy tarde. ¿Qué ocurrió con Remus? – perdió la paciencia Marcia, aunque por la cara de su amiga ya se lo imaginaban.

- Bueno, lo cierto es que… ¡Estamos saliendo! –gritó Carol de alegría saltando encima de su cama.

- ¡Genial! – saltaron sus amigas encima de ella - ¿Cómo sucedió?

- Bueno, en cuanto Sirius y tú desaparecisteis por la escalera, se abalanzó sobre mí y yo me eché en sus brazos y empezamos a besarnos y… así estuvimos mucho rato.

- Nos alegramos mucho por ti, nena – le dijo Marcia. – Ahora sí que te vamos a envidiar. Nuestra niña saliendo con uno de los chicos más guapos de Griffyndor. Y ahora, a darse prisa señorita Evans, o ¿acaso has olvidado que eres Prefecta y debes acompañar a los de primero en su primer día de clase?

- ¡Es verdad! Pues lo había olvidado – dijo corriendo hacia el baño, pero antes de entrar se giró hacia sus amigas – chicas… siento si ayer os contesté mal o estuve rara, os prometo que cuando pueda, os lo contaré.

- No te preocupes cielo – le dijo Marcia sonriendo – También nosotras te contaremos algo más tarde.

La mañana se les pasó volando, aunque tuvieron una clase de Pociones bastante espesa, pero cuando terminaron subieron corriendo a dejar los libros a la habitación y bajaron al comedor. Remus también les había contado a sus amigos lo sucedido así que ahora ya por fuerza, iban a tener que sentarse siempre los seis juntos. Aunque había costado mucho convencerlos, consiguieron que Remus y Carol se sentaran uno enfrente del otro en vez de sentarse de lado, así no tenían que cambiar los sitios. Lily parecía algo más animada, pero aún así, James no le quitaba ojo de encima. Cuando terminaron de comer, salieron al jardín. Remus y Carol no se despegaban y todo el mundo los miraba sonriendo.

Bueno, hace un día fantástico y tenemos un rato hasta tener que ir a la biblioteca para la hora de estudio. ¿Qué os apetece hacer? – Preguntó Sirius.

Pues, lo cierto es que … ¿por qué no vamos hasta el río y nos tumbamos a tomar el sol? – sugirió Carol.

¡Ya! Lo que tú quieres es tumbarte a retozar con tu novio – se burló Marcia – si pretendéis darnos envidia, conmigo lo estáis consiguiendo.

Bueno preciosa, si quieres, en eso te puedo ayudar – se ofreció Sirius.

¿Contigo? No estoy tan desesperada Black – se burló la rubia haciendo reír a sus amigos.

Bien, si nadie tiene una idea mejor, me apunto a lo de tumbarse al sol sin hacer nada más que disfrutar de la compañía de mis amigos – dijo James.

Así pues, se dirigieron al río por donde la tarde anterior había estado paseando Lily. Era la primera vez que se divertían tranquilamente los seis sin discusiones. Marcia y Sirius siguieron con sus tira y afloja de tirarse los trastos, Remus y Carol parecían dos chicles pegados, Lily los miraba a todos sonriendo, sabiendo que pronto caería otra pareja, y James miraba a Lily. Le encantaba verla reír, tenía una risa contagiosa y una sonrisa preciosa. Estaba loco por ella, pero no se atrevía a decírselo por miedo a que ella lo rechazara, pues nunca había dado muestras de sentir otra cosa que ignorancia hacia él. Tan absortos estaban todos pasándolo bien que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien los observaba.

Las semanas iban transcurriendo apacibles, de vez en cuando llegaban noticias del exterior sobre algún ataque de magos oscuros, pero a parte de eso, no había nada más interesante. Los seis amigos seguían las rutinas de las clases, estudiaban juntos, con lo que James y Sirius empezaban a sacar mejores notas porque Lily los ayudaba bastante con los deberes. Carol y Remus seguían igual de pegajosos. Lo extraño era que ni James ni Sirius habían salido con ninguna chica desde que había empezado el curso, y eso que oportunidades no les habían faltado pues cada dos por tres los acosaban las chicas del colegio. Incluso parecía que el hecho de salir con Narcisa Black había calmado un poco los ataques de Malfoy hacia Lily. Lo único que seguía empañando un poco esa calma eran ciertas notas que recibía Lily de vez en cuando. Notas que sus amigas no veían y que ella sabía que eran de Snape.

En Octubre llegaron las primeras lluvias, y con ellas el primer partido de Quidditch. Les tocaba jugar contra Hufflepuff, que, aunque tenía un buen equipo, los chicos de Griffyndor sabían que no tendrían problemas para ganar, como así fue. Todos los alumnos de la casa lo estaban celebrando en la sala común, habían montado una pequeña fiesta con refrescos y golosinas.

Felicidades James, eres un buen capitán – le dijo Lily.

Gracias Lily – se sorprendió el chico. Era la primera vez que lo felicitaba por ganar al Quidditch. – Pero todo el equipo ha estado genial.

Sí, ha sido un buen trabajo en equipo, felicidades – corroboró Marcia dándole un beso en la mejilla a Sirius, el cual todavía se sorprendió más que James por esa felicitación.

Un día en el que estaba cayendo una buena tormenta, mientras Remus y Carol se daban arrumacos y los demás terminaban los deberes antes de cenar, Lily salió sola a dar una vuelta por el colegio. Estaba concentrada repasando mentalmente los deberes para asegurarse de si los había hecho bien cuando una voz la sobresaltó.

Hola Lily.

Hola Severus … - saludó la chica mirando si había alguien más en el pasillo, pero estaban solos.

No has contestado a ningún mensaje, ni has aparecido a ninguna de las citas que te pedí. ¿Por qué? – su voz era un susurro de tristeza.

Yo… he estado ocupada Severus.

¿Ocupada con Potter?

Ya te lo dije, James y yo no tenemos nada. Solamente amigos en común.

No es eso lo que se comenta en Hogwarts.

¿A no?

No me digas de que no te has enterado… - le susurró al oído Snape.

N … no – lo tenía tan cerca que notaba su aliento. Lily se estremeció, no es que tuviera miedo, pero no estaba tranquila.

Pues se dice por ahí que Potter y tú estáis saliendo juntos. Como él todavía no se ha liado con nadie este año y sus amigos salen con tus amigas…

Los únicos que salen son Remus y Carol.

¡No me mientas Lily! – gritó Snape – no me trates como si fuera estúpido. Ese Potter no te merece, pero sabes lo que yo siento por ti. Con él solo serás una más.- le dijo cogiéndola por el brazo y acorralándola contra la pared.

Suéltame Severus, así no conseguirás nada.

¡Suéltala Snape! – gritó una voz. Era James.

¡Potter! ¿Has venido a salvar a tu novia? – contestó con rabia.

Te he dicho que la sueltes.

Snape soltó a Lily, la cual se quedó apoyada en la pared y se encaró con James.

Bien Potter, ¿qué vas a hacer?

Vete – le dijo James – y no vuelvas a acercarte a Lily. Nunca más. Si te vuelvo a ver merodeando cerca de ella, te arrepentirás.

No me das miedo Potter. Tú y tus amigos sois una panda de bobos. Acuérdate Lily, si te unes a ellos, no podré protegerte.

Diciendo esto Snape se alejó por el pasillo. En cuanto desapareció, James corrió hacia Lily.

¿Estás bien? – le preguntó preocupado.

S … s … sí – contestó en un susurro.

¿De verdad estás bien? si te ha hecho algo dímelo y…

No James – la chica levantó la mirada, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Al verla así, James no pudo resistirlo más y la besó. Fue un beso dulce y breve.

Lo… lo siento Lily, yo… no debería … - se excusaba el chico.

Ssssst. – lo acalló Lily poniéndole un dedo en los labios y besándolo de nuevo. – Si tu no te arrepientes, yo tampoco.

¿Cómo voy a arrepentirme? Llevo toda la vida esperando esto.

Pero te advierto Potter, si me entero de que me estás utilizando para ser una conquista más, te mato.

Si te enteras de eso, te doy permiso para que me mates – y la besó de nuevo.

Bueno, creo que ahora el colegio ya podrá rumorear con fundamento – se rió Lily.

¿Y si lo mantenemos en secreto? – le propuso James.

¿Por qué? ¿No quieres que la gente sepa que por fin me has conseguido?

Sinceramente, preciosa, me da lo mismo la gente, pero si lo mantenemos en secreto podremos disfrutar con más calma sin que nos agobie nadie y la gente podrá seguir con sus chismorreos. Si se entera todo el mundo, se acabaron los cotilleos.

Eres peor que Marcia – dijo Lily riendo – ¿y nuestros amigos?

Creo que de momento tampoco les contaría nada, quiero hacerlo muy bien contigo, ir despacio y que me conozcas muy bien para que estés segura de mí. He tardado demasiado en tenerte y no te quiero perder. Quiero que estés segura.

Gracias James. Lo cierto es que me sorprendes. – Lily se separó de él – creo que deberíamos volver. Hace mucho rato que he salido y ya casi es la hora de cenar.

Sí, es cierto, yo les he dicho que salía a pasear pero en verdad andaba buscándote.

¿Y qué querías?

Solo hablar contigo y tener algo de compañía normal, porque entre la pareja de empalagosos y la otra pareja que tienen las hormonas a punto de estallar pero no se deciden, creí que iba a volverme loco y decidí salir a buscarte.

¿Conmigo no te vuelves loco?

Sí, loco de amor, pero también me das tranquilidad y me haces tocar de pies en el suelo.

Hicieron el resto del camino hacia el comedor hablando de sus amigos y de lo que había sucedido con Snape. No se cogieron de la mano en ningún momento por si se cruzaban con alguien, pero con sus miradas se entendían. Decidieron contarles lo sucedido a sus amigos, así tenían una excusa de por qué llegaban juntos. Así pues, tras cenar, se fueron a la sala común y se sentaron en los sillones delante de la chimenea. Empezaron la historia con el día en el que Lily se encontró con Snape en el Sauce Boxeador, pues James le había confesado que la había seguido y lo había visto todo. Cuando terminaron de hablar, sus amigos estaban indignadísimos.

Cuando me lo encuentre se va a enterar – decía Sirius. – Nadie se mete con mis amigos.

Tranquilo – lo calmaba James – creo que ya entendió el mensaje. De todas maneras, si se lo ha contado a su amigo Malfoy, deberemos estar alertas porque de ése sí que no me fío.

No creo que le haya dicho que está enamorado de la sangre sucia a quien tanto odia – dijo Lily – pero os agradecería que dejarais a Severus tranquilo. No quiero saber nada más de este tema y como os conozco un poco, si empezáis a molestarlo, al final Malfoy se enterará. Si nadie saca el tema, por mí, queda zanjado.

Por mí de acuerdo – dijo James – como siempre, habló la sensatez.

Creo que me estoy perdiendo algo – dijo Marcia.

¿Qué es lo que no has entendido? – preguntó Carol

Lo he entendido todo excepto: ¿desde cuándo estáis de acuerdo vosotros dos en algo? – les preguntó a Lily y a James.

Qué pasa, ¿acaso es tan extraño? – preguntó Lily haciéndose la tonta.

Tal vez esto de ser Prefecto me ha hecho poner juicio – se burló James.

Sí, ya – fue el único comentario que se oyó, pero como lo dijeron los otros cinco a la vez se pusieron a reír.

Después siguieron charlando hasta que Remus saltó.

Chicas, un día nos prometisteis que nos contaríais cómo os enterasteis de mi secreto.

Tienes razón Remus – le dijo Carol.

Bueno, veo que esta noche va a ser una noche de confesiones, así que vamos a ponernos cómodos – dijo Sirius, y se levantó a buscar unos refrescos.

Por suerte, mañana no tenemos clase – se alegró Marcia.- Bien pequeña, ya puedes empezar tu historia.

Muy bien chicos, escuchad. Desde mediados de primer curso empezaron a suceder cosas en el colegio. Primero eran cosas que desaparecían de las aulas, bromas que se gastaban a los profesores, luego llegaron voces de que alguien recorría el colegio por la noche para hacer travesuras, sobretodo era Filch quien más se quejaba de que le desaparecían cosas que confiscaba a los alumnos y que sin saber cómo volvían a sus dueños. Bien, en cuarto, empezamos a sospechar que tenía que ser algún alumno, y que éste tenía que pertenecer a Griffyndor, puesto que la mayor parte de cosas sucedían en nuestra casa, sobretodo las bromas en las habitaciones de los chicos. Así pues, pusimos un conjuro que nos despertara si había movimiento en la sala común en horas extrañas. La primera vez que nos avisó, corrimos escaleras abajo, pero cuando llegamos no vimos nada. La segunda vez nos pareció oír un chasquido al entrar en la sala, pero no encontramos nada, pero la tercera vez… alguien se había olvidado algo –dijo mirando a Sirius – tuvo que volver a buscarlo y entonces le vimos salir por una puerta oculta detrás de un tapiz de la sala común. El problema fue que cuando nosotras estuvimos mirando por dónde habíais salido, no encontramos la manera.

Pero si solamente visteis a Sirius… - dijo james.

Sirius no saldría solo, así que supusimos que iba contigo James. Primero nos imaginamos que salíais porque habíais quedado con alguna de vuestras novias – continuó Marcia – pero al día siguiente, cuando Filch se quejó de que había desaparecido una cosa del despacho, sospechamos que vosotros lo habíais hecho.

Pero queríamos saber más – dijo Lily – así que seguimos esperando otra salida vuestra. Y por fin llegó el día. Sonó el aviso y bajamos sin hacer ruido. Ese día estabais todavía en la sala común, los tres, algo que nos sorprendió porque nunca habíamos imaginado que el bueno de Remus fuera un merodeador. No sabíamos lo que ocurría pero vimos a Remus que se retorcía, como si se encontrara mal y oímos que decíais algo como "Esta vez vamos tarde" y "démonos prisa". Llevabais tanta prisa que no cerrasteis bien la puerta de salida, de modo que decidimos seguiros. Solo que esta vez no ibais a gastar bromas, sino a algo más serio. Era noche de Luna Llena.

¿Y nos seguisteis? ¿Estáis locas? – les dijo James.

No sabíamos lo que iba a ocurrir, nosotras creíamos que ibais a hacer alguna travesura. – se excusó Marcia.

Eso no es excusa, seguir a la gente no está bien, sobretodo si no sabes a dónde va. Os podia haber sucedido algo. – las regañó Remus.

Bueno, entonces lo de que seguir a la gente no está bien os lo deberíais aplicar también a vosotros – dijo Lily mirando a James.

Vale, vale, ¿qué más visteis? – les preguntó James.

Os estuvimos siguiendo por el castillo, pero cuando vimos que salíais hacia el bosque prohibido… bueno, nos dio miedo, así que os observamos con unos prismáticos mágicos desde una de las ventanas. Vimos a Remus transformarse en… Hombre-Lobo – Carol le cogió la mano – cariño eso debe doler mucho.

No sabes cuánto – dijo éste en un murmullo.

Y vosotros… os transformasteis en animales para poder estar con él y cuidarlo – terminó de contar Marcia – Eso, chicos nos emocionó. ¡Sois animagos desde hace años, cuando es algo que no se enseña hasta Tercero!

Bien, ahora ya sabéis cómo nos enteramos – dijo Lily.

¿Y por qué no se lo habéis contado a ningún profesor? – se interesó Sirius.

Bueno… a decir verdad, tampoco nos parecía tan mal que hubiera alguien que gastara bromas, siempre que no fuera algo malo, entonces sí lo hubiéramos dicho. Además, ayudabais a un compañero a pasar por un mal trago cada vez que se transformaba y… bueno, nosotras nunca fuimos objeto de dichas bromas.

Sí, eso es algo que no entiendo. Creo que somos las únicas en todo el colegio que no hemos sido vuestras víctimas – Dijo Lily - ¿Por qué?

Los chicos se miraron sonriendo y con aire enigmático.

Teníamos nuestras razones, entre ellas, que a Remus le gustaba Carol y nos prohibió hacerle nada y como siempre ibais las tres juntas… - concluyó James con una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

Vale, pues si estamos de confesiones… - dijo Marcia mirando a Lily. - ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

¿A qué te refieres? – dijo ésta inocentemente.

James y tú lleváis toda la noche mirándoos.

Sí, yo también lo he notado – dijo Remus.

Uy, habéis visto qué tarde es? Mañana tenemos entrenamiento de Quidditch y va a ser duro porque se acerca el partido contra Slytheryn – dijo James para salir en ayuda de Lily. – Así que chicos, a dormir.

Sí, buenas noches – Lily miró a James, le guiñó el ojo y subió a su habitación.

Los demás hicieron lo propio, pero Marcia no estaba dispuesta a quedarse sin una respuesta, así que en cuanto entró en la habitación interrogó de nuevo a su amiga.

Lily, cielo, no intentes engañarnos, hace demasiados años que te conocemos.

Anda, cuéntanos lo que ocurre – la achuchó Carol.

Está bien – suspiró la chica – desde luego que no os puedo esconder nada.

¡¡Cuenta!! – gritaron impacientes.

No ocurre nada, yo… solamente… cuando me ha ayudado esta tarde con Snape… bueno, le he dicho que no era tan mal chico y le he prometido tratarlo mejor, así que… voy a darle una oportunidad de acercamiento, eso es todo.

Bueno, por algo se empieza cariño, sabes que él está loco por ti desde primero y a ti también te gusta… quién sabe lo que puede ocurrir.

Bueno, yo ya he confesado – dijo Lily aliviada de ver que sus amigas aceptaban la historia. – ahora cuenta tú, ¿qué pasa con Sirius? Estáis deseando saltar el uno encima del otro pero nada. Al final os va a dar un ataque.

Es que no se decide, es como si ya le estuviera bien estar así, haciendo el tonto. Tal vez ya tiene a alguien y conmigo solo tontea.

Puedes estar tranquila en ese aspecto, no sale con nadie – dijo Carol metiéndose en la cama. – Si así fuera, Remus seguro que me lo hubiera dicho.

Mucho confías tu en que Remus te lo cuente todo. – dijo Marcia.

Pues sí, confío mucho. Buenas noches.

Buenas noches – dijo Marcia.

Buenas noches chicas – terminó Lily.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de los chicos, el tema era más o menos parecido.

Vaya con las chicas – decía Remus asombrado – así que hace ya dos años que conocen nuestras andanzas y no han dicho nada a nadie.

Sí, lo cierto es que son fantásticas – suspiró Sirius. – sobretodo Marcia.

Hablando de ella – continuó Remus – a ver si le pides ya para salir, porque entre vosotros no saltan chispas sino fuego. A este paso explotareis con tanta hormona suelta.

Es que no sé… es como si sólo estuviera jugando conmigo, me provoca pero luego se echa atrás y suelta la historia de algún ligue y ahí sí que me enciendo. Sólo de pensar que otro la toca…

Bueno, tampoco hagas mucho caso, a veces perro ladrador poco mordedor – dijo Remus enigmáticamente.

¿Me estás diciendo que lo que cuenta de todos sus ligues es mentira?

No sé si todo, pero algunas cosas son para darte celos. De todas formas, tú tampoco has sido un santo y no lo has disimulado delante de ella.

Ya pero…

No hay peros Sirius – se rió James – tendrás que hablar con ella o nos vais a volver locos a todos.

Bueno, bueno, tampoco es que tú seas trigo limpio amigo mío – inquirió Sirius.

¿Por qué lo dices?

Hoy había algo extraño entre tú y la pelirroja.

¿Extraño? – disimuló James

Sí, había… complicidad, yo también lo he notado, de hecho todos lo hemos notado – siguió Remus.

Pues creo que empiezo a caerle mejor a Lily. Esta tarde, después de lo de Snape, cada vez que lo pienso me enciendo, hemos estado hablando y creo que conseguiré mi oportunidad con ella. Pero me lo voy a tener que ganar, así que os pido que no la agobiéis a preguntas ni hagáis insinuaciones, tengo que andarme con pies de plomo.

¡Eso es fantástico! Te prometemos que no interferiremos – dijo Remus.

Y ahora, son las dos de la mañana, así que a dormir o mañana nos caeremos de las escobas, cotillas – se rió James y apagó las luces de la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, se encontraron en el campo de Quidditch. Los chicos se sorprendieron de que Marcia y Lily hubieran bajado, ya que al no tener que entrenar se podrían haber quedado durmiendo. Además de Lily, Marcia y Remus, en la grada había otros alumnos, la mayor parte eran chicas de las diferentes casas que iban a ver a James y a Sirius, pues tenían muchas admiradoras. Durante toda la mañana no pararon de decirles cosas a los chicos, les gritaban "guapos" o " a ver si quedamos a solas" y cosas por el estilo y Marcia se estaba poniendo de los nervios, mientras que Lily solamente observaba las distintas reacciones de James, pero no pudo captar otra cosa que absoluta concentración en el capitán, pues cuando se trataba de Quidditch se olvidaba de todo lo demás. Cuando terminaron el entrenamiento, James, Sirius y Carol se dirigieron a los vestuarios y luego se reunieron con sus amigos. Juntos caminaron hacia el río, donde habían encontrado un rincón en el que podían estar tranquilamente sin que nadie los molestara. Mientras caminaban, aprovechando que Remus y Carol estaban en su mundo y Sirius y Marcia discutían, James se acercó a Lily y se puso a caminar a su lado, rozándose las manos como sin querer. Lily sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando notó el contacto y miró a James de reojo, luego le susurró:

- Anoche no paraban de preguntar, así que tuve que contarles algo.

- A mí me sucedió lo mismo con esos dos. ¿Qué les contaste? – le preguntó James.

- Les dije que como me habías ayudado con Snape, había prometido darte una oportunidad y no enfadarme tanto contigo.

- Menos mal, lo mismo les conté yo a estos dos. Parece que no pensamos tan distinto Evans – dijo sonriendo James.

- No exageres Potter, aunque seas Prefecto sigues siendo un merodeador.

- ¿Y eso es malo?

- Bueno, depende de cómo aproveches esas escapadas… - lo miró Lily pícaramente y cogiéndole un momento la mano para soltarla enseguida.

Capítulo 4: Llega la Navidad.

Los días pasaban y Snape parecía que empezaba a dejar tranquila a Lily, así que los chicos empezaron a olvidarse de él. El tiempo transcurría sin más altercados que los que provocaban Marcia y Sirius con sus discusiones, algo que cada vez era más frecuente y que empezaba a cansar a sus amigos, pero a parte de eso, estaban a dos semanas de Navidad y los merodeadores todavía no habían hecho nada, así que empezaban a circular rumores de que eran unos alumnos de los que ya habían dejado el colegio. Al llegar estos comentarios a oídos de los amigos, decidieron que tenían que acallar los rumores, así que se pusieron a preparar una travesura. Lo que nadie sabía era que sí había habido unos merodeadores en el colegio, pues James y Lily habían estado usando el mapa y la capa de invisibilidad par verse a escondidas.

Al acercarse Navidad, los alumnos empezaban a ponerse nerviosos, pues eso significaba vacaciones y… el baile. En Hogwarts había dos bailes anuales, el de Navidad y el de Fin de curso, así que tocaba buscar pareja. Y ese era el tema de conversación una lluviosa tarde de Diciembre en la sala común.

Por supuesto Carol, como tú ya tienes pareja eso ya no te preocupa, pero a mi todavía no me lo ha pedido nadie – se quejaba Marcia.

No es para tanto cielo, ya lo harán. Seguro que al final no sabrás a quién escoger – la calmaba Lily, sabiendo que su amiga le estaba echando indirectas a Sirius, aunque éste se hacía el sordo jugando al ajedrez con Remus.

¿Y a ti? ¿Tampoco te lo ha pedido nadie? – preguntó Carol a Lily.

Bueno… lo cierto es que sí me lo han pedido – contestó la pelirroja sonriendo.

¡Y no nos lo habías contado! – se abalanzaron sus amigas sobre ella.

Y tampoco os lo pienso decir ahora. Es un secreto. Ya lo veréis el día del baile.

Oye Remus, ¿Sabes si Potter se lo ha pedido a alguien? – preguntó Carol a su novio con segundas.

No tengo ni idea cariño, James no habla mucho últimamente. Está como… absorto, concentrado en otras cosas, lo cierto es que este año no le he oído hablar de ninguna chica.

Pues qué bien – refunfuñó Marcia – Vosotras ya tenéis pareja y yo no.

Por cierto, deberíamos ir un día a Hogsmead para mirar vestidos – cambió de tema Carol.

¿Vestidos? – se animó su rubia amiga - ¡Claro! Este año, Lily va a ser la más guapa del baile, sea quien sea su misterioso acompañante.

En ese momento se oyeron muchas voces provenientes del exterior de la sala común y todos salieron corriendo para ver lo que ocurría. Cuando los cinco amigos salieron, se encontraron con James, varita en mano, encarándose con Snape.

Te dije que no te acercaras Snape – decía James amenazadoramente.

Apártate Potter, soy libre de pasear por donde quiera.

No te acercarás a ella. Ya la has molestado bastante.

¿Qué sucede aquí? – preguntó Remus.

Potter está evitando que Snape vea a alguien de Griffyndor – contestó Longbottom.

Como Prefecta de Griffyndor, os ordeno a los dos que bajéis las varitas – dijo Lily poniéndose en medio. - ¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo? – les preguntó en un murmullo.

Vamos Snape, pregúntaselo, delante de todos – desafió James.

No te metas Lily – masculló Snape.

Severus, vete a tu sala común – le dijo Lily autoritariamente. – y tú James, entra en la tuya, ya hablaremos.

Te arrepentirás de haberme humillado delante de todo el colegio Potter. – susurró Snape al pasar al lado del chico para dirigirse a su sala común.

Venga, ¿no tenéis trabajo que hacer? Aquí ya no hay nada que ver – decían Remus y Sirius para dispersar a la gente.

Entraron en la sala común de Griffyndor y Lily se llevó a James a un rincón para no discutir delante de todos.

¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado? – estaba bastante enfadada.

Venía a molestarte de nuevo.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Porque venía de camino hacia la sala común y me he cruzado con unos de Slytheryn que le preguntaban a Snape con quién iba a ir al baile y él les respondía que ahora iba a pedírselo a una chica.

¿Y cómo sabes que era yo?

¿Y quién iba a ser sino?

¿Tú crees que Severus se atrevería a pedírmelo, sabiendo que soy una sangre sucia? Eso lo convertiría en un repudiado en Slytheryn.

Bueno… ¿Entonces por qué venía hacia Griffyndor? – se defendió James.

Puede que la chica a quien se lo quiere pedir sea de la casa. Todavía hay algunas que no tienen pareja, entre ellas nuestra Marcia.

¿Sirius no se lo ha pedido todavía?

No, y además se hace el loco cuando sale el tema.

Hablaré con él.

En cuanto a nosotros, les he dicho que tengo pareja pero no quién, así que… no sé, tú dales largas como quieras, pero si dices que también quieres mantener el secreto… sospecharan.

Ya pensaré en algo…

Y James… no quiero tener que discutir de nuevo por Snape.

Está bien… ¿nos vemos esta noche?

No puedo, tengo noche de chicas, ¿y mañana?

Mañana… es Luna Llena y…

Por supuesto, tranquilo, y ahora, recuerda que estamos enfadados.

Volvieron con caras serias a reunirse con sus amigos, y éstos no dijeron nada, ya se les pasaría. Las chicas empezaron a hablar de vestidos y Marcia hacía bocetos de cómo les gustaría que fuera el vestido y los chicos empezaron a planear cómo salir del castillo la noche siguiente, pues Filch había doblado la guardia al haber encontrado a una pareja de Ravenclaw dándose el lote en una de las aulas del colegio en mitad de la noche.

La noche de Luna Llena, Carol se despidió llorando de Remus, como cada mes, preocupada por si le sucedía algo malo.

Tranquila, está con James y con Sirius. Ellos vigilarán que no le ocurra nada – la intentaba tranquilizar Lily.

Todavía no me he acostumbrado. Cuando todavía no salíamos juntos me preocupaba pero ahora… me angustia.

A la mañana siguiente, Remus no fue a clase, pero los chicos las tranquilizaron.

- Sólo está cansado, esta vez no ha sufrido ningún rasguño. Pomfrey dice que con un día de descanso será suficiente para recuperarse. – dijo James.

- Si queréis, podemos ir a verlo antes de comer – les propuso Sirius.

- Por supuesto y luego me quedaré toda la tarde con él. – sonrió Carol.

- Oye James, esta tarde tenemos reunión de Prefectos con Dumbledore para preparar el baile de Navidad – dijo Lily guiñándole un ojo sin que nadie se enterara.

- ¡Es cierto! – dijo el chico captando las intenciones de su amiga – lo había olvidado por completo. Lo siento Sirius, tendremos que dejar la partida para otro día.

- Pues qué bien – soltó la rubia – mis amigas ocupadas y yo teniendo que aguantar la compañía de Black.

- Oye, que tampoco soy tan mala compañía. – protestó el aludido. – es más, empieza a pensar qué te apetece hacer, esta tarde estoy a tu entera disposición, princesa – terminó haciendo una reverencia.

- Mmmmmm, puede que no se presente tan mal la tarde – sentenció la chica con una enigmática sonrisa.

La tarde llegó, Carol corrió hacia la enfermería a cuidar y mimar a su lobito y James y Lily desaparecieron, quedándose Marcia y Sirius solos.

Y bien princesa, ¿Has pensado qué quieres hacer? – preguntó Sirius, nervioso por pasar una tarde solo con la rubia.

Sí, saldremos a patinar. El lago está helado y me apetece mucho. – dijo la chica, que también estaba nerviosa.

Cogieron los patines, se abrigaron y salieron del castillo. En el lago había otros alumnos patinando y pasándoselo bien, entre ellos estaban Longbottom y Alice, su novia, quienes saludaron a los chicos con la mano.

Realmente hacen buena pareja, ¿verdad? – comentó Marcia.

Si tu lo dices… yo no entiendo de esto – contestó Sirius poniéndose los patines.

Empezaron a patinar uno al lado del otro. La zona de patinaje estaba delimitada por unas marcas, pues más allá de éstas era peligroso patinar porque el hielo era débil y fácil de quebrar. Llevaban una hora patinando, muchos alumnos se habían ido ya, pues estaba oscureciendo.

No sabía que patinaras tan bien Sirius. A mí me gusta mucho patinar.

Bueno, cuando no eres bien acogido en tu familia, tienes que buscarte distracciones que te mantengan lejos de casa. En invierno, el lago del parque de delante de la casa de mis padres se hiela, así que me pasaba todo el día patinando en él. Muchas veces ni siquiera iba a casa a comer.

Lo siento.

¿Por qué?

Por haber sacado un tema tan delicado.

¿Cuál? ¿El de mi familia? No te preocupes, cada vez me afecta menos hablar de ellos. Ahora tengo una nueva familia.

Los Potter.

Sí… y vosotros, mis amigos. James, Remus, Carol, Lily y… tú – le dijo cogiéndola de la mano y esperando que ella la apartara, lo cual no sucedió.

Se pararon en medio del lago, cogidos de la mano. Sirius la atrajo hacia él. Sus corazones latían tan fuerte que creían que se les iban a salir del pecho. Se iban acercando el uno al otro, Sirius le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, estaban tan cerca que sus narices se tocaban… y entonces…

¡Socorro! ¡Apartaos! – se oyó una voz gritando.

Los chicos miraron alrededor, pero no tuvieron tiempo de apartarse pues vieron a Longbottom que resbalaba por el hielo en dirección a ellos y se los llevaba por delante. Los tres fueron a dar en un gran túmulo de nieve. Longbottom se levantó, estaba rojo como un tomate de la vergüenza.

Lo… lo siento chicos, es que… queríamos hacer una pirueta y he perdido el equilibrio y…

Tranquilo Longbottom … - se reía Sirius.

No, de verdad, espero no haber interrumpido nada, es que estabais…

No pasa nada – se reía Marcia.

Bueno, está bien, hasta luego chicos.

Hasta luego – se despidieron a la vez Marcia y Sirius de Longbottom des del suelo, pues todavía no se habían levantado.

Bueno, puede que sí interrumpiera algo … - comentó Marcia.

Por suerte, nada que no se pueda continuar – dijo Sirius besándola.

Marcia respondió de inmediato al beso. Era un beso que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando y ambos se entregaron a él por completo. Todas la emociones y todos los sentimientos tanto tiempo escondidos salieron a la luz y, a pesar del frío y de que empezaba a nevar ellos no sentían más que calor.

Creo que deberíamos parar – dijo Sirius mientras la seguía besando.

Será lo mejor – consiguió articular Marcia notando la mano de Sirius recorriendo sus pechos y sintiendo el deseo que se despertaba en ambos.

Tanto tiempo esperando … - Sirius creía que no podría parar, pero finalmente se impuso la cordura, sobretodo porque le cayó una bola de nieve encima - ¡¡¡Eh!!! – gritó levantándose - ¡Pero qué demon…! ¡James!

¡Eh parejita! ¡Por fin os habéis decidido o tenemos que daros más tiempo! – se reía Lily a su lado.

¡Ahora lo entiendo! – gritó Marcia poniéndose en pie roja como un tomate.- era una trampa. No teníais ninguna reunión de Prefectos, era una excusa para dejarnos solos.

Muy lista señorita – seguía riendo Lily – Estábamos un poco hartos ya de vuestras discusiones. Así que… - siguió diciendo mientras gesticulaba hacia una ventana.

Sirius y Marcia miraron en esa dirección y vieron a Carol y a Remus asomados a una de las ventanas de la enfermería, sonriendo. Se reunieron los cuatro amigos y siguieron riéndose de la situación, de cuando Longbottom los había atropellado…

Por un momento he pensado que el plan se iba a tomar viento – decía Lily.

Creo que ya no había marcha atrás.

Bueno preciosa, supongo que ya no darás más la lata sobre que no tienes pareja para ir al baile – decía Sirius.

Pues… a ver, nadie me lo ha pedido formalmente.

Es que yo no soy formal para esas cosas, pero que si quieres… te dejo ir al baile conmigo – dijo socarronamente Sirius.

¿Cómo que me dejas…? Debería ser un honor para ti ir conmigo – se enfadó Marcia.

Chicos… no empecéis – Suspiraba James.

Cambiando de pareja… ¿Por qué no nos dices con quién vas a ir Lily? – volvió a preguntar Marcia creyendo saber la respuesta.

Ni hablar, ya os dije que tendríais que esperar.

¿Sabías tú algo James? – inquirió Sirius observando a su amigo.

¿Algo de qué?

De que la pelirroja tenía pareja para el baile.

¿Ya tienes pareja? – preguntó James parando de caminar y mirando a Lily muy serio.

Pues sí, ¿Tanto te extraña?

No… es que…

Qué creías, ¿Qué iba a esperar a que tú me lo pidieras? – comentó burlona.

No Evans, seguro que deseabas que lo hiciera cualquiera menos yo, tal vez sea Snape el elegido. – y diciendo esto se fue enfadado.

"Caray, qué actuación tan buena, hasta yo me lo he creído" – se dijo Lily para sí.

Lily, yo… lo… lo siento… creí que Potter era… - tartamudeaba su amiga.

No te preocupes Marcia. Estoy muy contenta con mi pareja de baile. Nos vemos luego – y diciendo esto se marchó por el mismo camino por donde se había ido James.

Creo que la he fastidiado, ahora que parecía que las cosas iban bien entre ellos – dijo Marcia compungida.

Tranquila preciosa, todo se arreglará – la consoló Sirius abrazándola.

Lily siguió caminando hasta asegurarse de que sus amigos no la seguían. Entonces se puso a correr buscando a James. Lo encontró sentado en un banco en uno de los patios del colegio, riéndose.

Estás aquí… - dijo sentándose a su lado.- cuando se entere de la verdad, Marcia me matará. Ahora mismo lo estará pasando fatal creyendo que nos ha hecho discutir.

Todos nos matarán… pero no me importa, seguro que luego se alegrarán – dijo James cogiéndole una mano y besándola – en el fondo estoy deseando poder contarlo para presumir de estar con la chica más guapa y más inteligente del colegio.

Bueno, pues yo presumiré de haber pillado al capitán del equipo de Quidditch. Pero creo que esta noche no debemos continuar con el enfado, seamos corteses simplemente pero sin ser desagradables entre nosotros. Sólo mantengamos una fría distancia.

Qué lista eres y cuánto te quiero por ser así. – dijo Potter serio.

De verdad ¿me quieres? – preguntó aturdida la pelirroja, pues en la voz del chico se denotaba auténtica sinceridad.

Claro que sí, ¿acaso lo dudabas? No en vano te he perseguido desde primer curso, aunque tú me ignoraras y despreciaras – le confirmó James mirándola a los ojos y sonriendo.

¿Y todas las chicas con las que has salido o te has enrollado? ¿También les decías que las querías? – preguntó con miedo Lily.

Para empezar, no han sido tantas como crees. Y no, a ninguna le había dicho antes las palabras Te Quiero porque las reservaba para alguien muy especial: Tú.

Y diciendo esto la besó tiernamente en los labios, y besándose estuvieron mucho rato, hasta que sonó el reloj de la torre anunciando la hora de la cena. Decidieron llegar por separado al comedor, aunque cada vez les costaba más separarse el uno del otro. Primero llegó James; sus amigos ya estaban en la mesa. Luego llegó Lily, saludó y se sentó sin mirar a nadie, porque tenía miedo de ponerse a reír si lo hacía. Después de cenar las dos parejas se quedaron en la sala común un rato, pero James y Lily se fueron a sus habitaciones.

Y llegó el sábado de la excursión a Hogsmead. Las chicas estaban nerviosas, pues ese día iban a escoger los vestidos para el baile; los chicos mientras tanto, se dedicarían a comprar artículos de broma y golosinas y alguna otra tontería que les hiciera falta, pero como el smoking ya lo tenían, no necesitaban ir de compras. Quedaron a la hora de comer en la posada y las chicas corrieron a la sastrería.

- Buenos días muchachas – saludó la madame Giulia.

- ¡¡¡Buenos días madame Giulia!!! – respondieron las tres a la vez.

- Necesitamos vestidos para el baile de Navidad del colegio – sonrió Marcia.

- Muy bien ¿y cuántos necesitáis?

- Pues… uno cada una – dijo inocentemente Carol.

- Ya lo sabe Carol, era una broma – se rió Marcia. - ¿Han venido ya muchas chicas?

- Bueno… lo cierto es que sois las primeras. ¿Por quién empezamos?

- Por Carol – dijo Marcia – luego iré yo y la última Lily, porque con ella nos vamos a concentrar.

- Bueno, no será muy difícil encontrar vestidos para unas chicas tan guapas como vosotras. Con esos figurines que tenéis… vamos a ver pequeña, date la vuelta… - iba diciendo madame Giulia mientras la miraba de arriba abajo. Luego se fue hacia el almacén y sacó tres vestidos, Carol se los probó y finalmente escogió uno. Luego fue el turno de Marcia, a ella le tuvo que sacar cinco vestidos y finalmente se quedó con uno, pero con la condición de que le hicieran unos retoques al largo. Y finalmente Lily. Madame Giulia sacó varios vestidos, pero ninguno terminaba de gustar a Marcia, aunque a Lily le quedaban todos muy bien y madame Giulia y Carol se entusiasmaban con cada uno que se probaba. Finalmente hubo uno que obtuvo la aprobación unánime, tanto de las chicas como de madame Giulia.

- Cariño, cuando Potter te vea la noche del baile, se arrepentirá de no haberte pedido ir con él – sonrió satisfecha Marcia.

- Bueno, creo que no es para tanto… -se sonrojó Lily. Pero por dentro sonreía contenta pensando en la cara que iba a poner James cuando la viera y en la cara de sus amigos cuando descubrieran que sí iban a ir juntos al baile.

Salieron de casa Giulia prometiendo ir dos días antes del baile a una última prueba y a recoger los vestidos, para entonces ya se había formado una cola de espera de muchas alumnas de Hogwarts esperando para comprarse el vestido.

A ver… - dijo Carol consultando el reloj – falta una hora para encontrarnos con los chicos, ¿qué os apetece hacer hasta entonces?

Tengo una idea… ¿qué os parece si les compramos un regalo de Navidad? – propuso Marcia.

De acuerdo, pero hay un problemilla – comentó Carol – Tú puedes hacerle un regalo a Sirius porque ahora salís juntos, yo se lo puedo hacer a Remus por lo mismo, pero Lily no sale con James, así que… hacerle un regalo creo que es un poco… incómodo.

Gracias Carol.

Tienes razón… entonces, hagamos cada una un regalo a cada uno. No hace falta que sea un súper regalo – cambió de propuesta Marcia.

Me parece bien – asintió Lily.

Perfecto – corroboró Carol – entonces empieza la Operación Navidad. ¡Tiendas temblad que allà vamos!

Ante la emoción de Carol las tres se pusieron a reír. Se cogieron del brazo y empezaron a husmear por las tiendas. En menos de una hora ya tenían los regalos. Se dirigieron a la posada y se encontraron con que los chicos ya estaban allí, así que hicieron un hechizo de invisibilidad para que no pudieran ver lo que habían comprado. Por la tarde estuvieron patinando un rato en la pista de patinaje que había en Hogsmead y luego Remus y Carol se fueron a pasear por un lado y Sirius y Marcia se quedaron en un parque.

Bueno cariño… ¿qué quieres que hagamos los dos solos sin despertar las sospechas de nadie? – le preguntó James.

Como no puedo hacer lo que realmente me apetece que es besarte durante horas… aprovecharé para ir a comprar los regalos de Navidad de las chicas.

¿También os hacéis regalos?

Por supuesto.

Nosotros también nos compramos alguna tontería. Normalmente son objetos para hacer travesuras.

Pero eso no vale, los regalos tienen que ser cosas más personales.

Bah, eso las chicas. ¿Sabes? Aprovecharé y yo también compraré los regalos de Remus y de Sirius.

Un par de horas más tarde se reunieron con todos los compañeros que habían ido al pueblo para volver todos juntos al castillo.

Vaya Black, veo que finalmente tus malas costumbres han hecho que te juntes con amigos de sangre sucia. ¿Ya te has asegurado de que ésta sí sea sangre limpia?

Todo el mundo se dio la vuelta para ver lo que sucedía, aunque la voz era inconfundible.

Malfoy… - masculló Sirius - ¿qué es lo que quieres ahora?

Ver cómo los traidores a la sangre se hunden cada vez más.

¿Por qué no te vas a cualquier madriguera y te escondes con tu novia en ella? Así nos ahorrarías los vómitos de veros juntos.

¿No sabes que mi novia es tu prima? Aunque comprendo que ella no quiera serlo.

Tampoco yo estoy muy orgulloso de que lo sea, y ahora piérdete – terminó Sirius y le dio la espalda zanjando el tema pues sabía que Malfoy solo buscaba provocarlo para pelear y que sus amigos se metieran en medio.

Acuérdate de esto Black. Pronto los sangre sucia y los traidores como tú y tus amigos recibiréis vuestro castigo.

¿Y quién nos lo va a dar? ¿Tú? – se burló Sirius.

Ya lo veréis, pronto oiréis su nombre en todas partes – sentenció Malfoy.

Llegaron al castillo con el tiempo justo para dejar las compras y lavarse para la cena. Estaban tan cansados que esa noche sólo se quedaron un ratito en la sala común.

El domingo amaneció soleado, aunque hacía mucho frío, pero el cielo estaba despejado y lucía un hermoso sol. Cuando los tres amigos llegaron al comedor las chicas ya estaban allí.

Buenos días – saludaron las chicas.

Buenos días preciosas – saludaron ellos.

¿Habéis dormido bien? – preguntó Lily con cara de burla.

Como troncos – dijo Sirius poniendo su cara más angelical - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Por nada, es que al entrar nos hemos cruzado con Lucius y estaba bastante alterado – explicó Carol.

Al parecer le ha desaparecido algo de su taquilla de Quidditch – siguió Marcia sonriendo.

¿De veras? – preguntaron los chicos inocentemente.

Sí, por lo visto los merodeadores siguen en el colegio y se han apropiado de la nueva escoba de Lucius.

¡Vaya por dios! Qué grosería – comentó James medio riendo.

¡¡¡Vosotros tres!!! – se oyó a Malfoy gritar desde la mesa de Slytheryn - ¡¡¡devolvedme la escoba o lo pagaréis muy caro!!! – siguió diciendo mientras se les acercaba empuñando la varita. Los chicos saltaron enseguida del banco y se encararon con él y sus amigos varitas en mano.

Cuidado Malfoy, acusar sin tener pruebas es muy grave – Le dijo Remus muy serio.

Estoy seguro de que habéis sido vosotros – seguía culpando el chico.

¿Y cómo crees que hemos entrado? Las taquillas están en vuestro vestuario y la puerta tiene un hechizo para evitar intrusos. – dijo James.

Si sabes eso es porque has intentado entrar – masculló Malfoy.

Si lo sabe, listillo – se enfadó Carol. – es porque nosotros también tenemos un hechizo en nuestra puerta, y Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff también.

Ante esta respuesta Malfoy se quedó sin saber qué decir. Durante unos momentos hubo un silencio muy denso en el comedor. Había tanta tensión que parecía como si en cualquier momento fueran a saltar chispas y hacerlo estallar todo. En ese momento entró el director en el comedor.

¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? – preguntó muy serio.

Estos tres me han robado mi escoba nueva, director. – contestó lleno de rabia Malfoy.

¿Estás seguro Lucius? Ya sabes que acusar a alguien sin tener pruebas es algo muy grave y el castigo es severo.

Estoy muy seguro. ¿Quién sino iba a quitarme algo?

¿No podría ser que después del entrenamiento de ayer te hubieras dejado la escoba en algún otro sitio? – le siguió preguntando el director Dumbledore mientras observaba a los merodeadores. – ¿Y vosotros qué decís ante tal acusación?

Director, ya le hemos dicho a Lucius que tenemos prohibida la entrada a sus vestuarios por medio de un hechizo. Si dejó la escoba allí… ¿cómo se la hemos podido quitar?

Bien, estoy de acuerdo…

En ese momento entró Snape corriendo, se acercó a Malfoy y le susurró algo al oído. Los merodeadores sonrieron, pues imaginaban lo que Snape le estaba diciendo. Seguramente había estado buscando la escoba como un perrito y la había encontrado… donde ellos la habían dejado.

¿Estás seguro de que es la mía Severus? – preguntó Lucius.

¿Qué ocurre Malfoy? – inquirió el director.

Pues… resulta que… Severus ha encontrado mi escoba… - dijo el chico rojo como un tomate.

¿De veras? ¿Y dónde está?

En el campo de Quidditch, encima de un banco – respondió Snape.

¿Y por qué no la has traído Severus? – preguntó de nuevo Dumbledore.

Porque Lucius no quiere que nadie la toque.

Bueno señor Malfoy, espero que se disculpe usted ante sus compañeros y venga a verme después de clase – y diciendo esto, el director se sentó en su mesa y se puso a desayunar.

No esperéis que me disculpe, sé que yo no dejé la escoba allí, sé que habéis sido vosotros, no sé cómo, pero lo averiguaré. Os vigilaré muy de cerca de partir de ahora.

No queremos tus disculpas – le replicó James – pero no te acerques a nosotros ni nos amenaces nunca más.

Volvieron todos a sentarse en sus mesas para continuar desayunando. Al sentarse, James notó que alguien lo miraba fijamente, levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada del director, entre severa y divertida. Entonces comprendió que Dumbledore sabía que lo habían hecho ellos y si lo sabía… entonces también sabía que ellos eran los merodeadores. ¿Por qué nunca los había llamado al despacho? Se dijo que algún día se lo preguntaría. Qué gran profesor era Dumbledore.

Capítulo 5: El baile.

Quedaban dos días para el baile de Navidad y ni James ni Lily les habían dicho a sus amigos quienes eran sus parejas y como parecía que su relación no iba a mejorar mucho más, éstos dejaron de insistir. Aún así, las chicas tenían mucha curiosidad por saber quién era la pareja de su amiga, pues en ningún momento habían visto otros chicos acercarse a ella. Por el contrario, la relación entre Sirius y Marcia iba bien, aunque no eran tan empalagosos como Remus y Carol, cosa que James y Lily agradecían, pues cada vez que veían a sus amigos besarse se morían de ganas de hacer ellos lo mismo. Además, por las noches se veían menos porque los merodeadores habían intensificado sus andanzas y estaban dejando sorpresas por todo el castillo, ya fueran paquetes petardo o bolas de adorno que explotaban cuando pasaba la gente, o cambiaban la música navideña que ponía Filch por cualquier otro ruido, como sus ronquidos echando una cabezadita en el despacho… cualquier pequeña tontería era buena para alegrar un poco el ambiente y hacer pasar los nervios del baile. Quien más nervioso estaba era Remus; desaparecía a ratos, cuando no estaba con Carol y ni James ni Sirius sabían dónde se metía, pero como no se acercaba Luna Llena, tampoco le hacían mucho caso.

El día antes del baile no tuvieron clase y las chicas bajaron a Hogsmead a buscar los vestidos, mientras los chicos ayudaban a decorar el comedor para la cena de gala y el baile.

Por fin llegó la gran noche. Las chicas subieron una hora antes de la cena a prepararse y acordaron encontrarse con los chicos en la sala común.

¿Y tú Lily, cómo has quedado con tu pareja? – le preguntó James.

Bueno, como siempre vamos juntas a todas partes, le pareció bien quedar también en la sala común para ir todos al comedor.

¿Entonces es alguien de Griffyndor? – preguntó Carol, todavía más desconcertada.

¿Y tú James? ¿Dónde tienes que recoger a tu chica? – preguntó a su vez Lily esquivando la pregunta de su amiga.

Bueno, pasaré a recogerla por su habitación.

Pero si no podemos subir hasta ellas, hay un hechizo que lo impide – se extrañó Remus.

Bueno, es un decir, hemos quedado a medio camino… aunque bajaremos con vosotros al comedor, por supuesto.

Entonces ¿también es alguien de nuestra casa? – preguntó Marcia intentando recordar de cuántas chicas no sabía la pareja.

Bien, entonces, quedamos a las siete menos cuarto aquí de nuevo – dijo Sirius besando a Marcia.

¡¡¡Hasta luego!!! – se despidieron las chicas.

En la habitación, empezaron a vestirse, ayudándose las unas a las otras, luego Carol las peinó y finalmente Marcia puso los maquillajes.

Dios mío Lily, estás realmente… preciosa, de veras. Sea quien sea tu misteriosa pareja… hoy tendrá que espantar muchos moscones.

No creo que deba preocuparse por eso – sonrió misteriosamente la pelirroja.

Sus amigas se miraron de reojo, decepcionadas porque parecía que no se le escaparía nada sobre el chico en cuestión, pero también estaban encantadas de que alguien hubiera conseguido que su amiga se ilusionara tanto.

Y llegó el momento de encontrarse con sus parejas. Lily les dijo a sus amigas que se adelantaran, que tenía que ir un momento al baño, pero que enseguida bajaba. Éstas pensaron que eran los nervios, así que salieron de la habitación sin rechistar. Cuando llegaron a la sala común, Sirius y Remus ya estaban allí, con sus fracs. y sus túnicas de gala, guapísimos. Ellas les sonrieron y ellos se quedaron sin aliento al verlas. Carol llevaba un vestido de terciopelo azul oscuro con escote palabra de honor. La parte de arriba era ceñida y la falda se estrechaba para ceñirse también a sus curvas. Llevaba el pelo recogido a un lado adornado con un par de orquídeas y lo complementaba con un chal plateado a juego con el bolso y los zapatos. Marcia también estaba espléndida. Su vestido era de gasa, color champagne, estilo imperio con manga corta y le llegaba justo por encima de las rodillas, con falda de vuelo. Llevaba el pelo recogido detrás, dejando caer algunos mechones y lo adornaba con una mariposa rosa. Se cubría con un chal también rosa pálido y llevaba un bolsito y unas sandalias a juego, del mismo rosa que el chal.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntaron las dos chicas satisfechas con la impresión causada, no sólo en sus parejas, sino también en el resto de los presentes en la sala.

- No tengo palabras para describir lo hermosa que estás, Carol – le dijo Remus besándola.

- Y yo no sabía que la belleza todavía se podía mejorar – comentó Sirius mirando a Marcia.

- Muy bien, habéis pasado la prueba – dijo Marcia riendo – iremos al baile con vosotros. ¿Y dónde está James?

- Ha dicho que esperaba en el rellano a su pareja. ¿Y Lily?

- Retoques de última hora – dijo Marcia mirando a todos los chicos de la sala, a ver si descubría quién podía ser el misterioso acompañante de su amiga pero todos los presentes estaban emparejados y ya iban saliendo por la puerta de la sala común.

James estaba en el rellano de la escalera, tal y como había quedado con Lily. Estaba deseando verla. Por fin todo el mundo sabría que estaban saliendo juntos, ya no tendrían que esconderse y él sería el chico más feliz del planeta. Oyó un ruido en la escalera y miró hacia arriba para ver si era Lily quien bajaba y al hacerlo, casi se cae de culo al suelo. ¿De veras ese ángel era su Lily? La chica estaba un poco sonrojada y esto hacía que todavía resaltasen más sus ojos verdes. Llevaba un vestido de seda rojo. La parte de arriba era un corpiño con escote palabra de honor que se ajustaba a su cuerpo haciendo resaltar su pequeña cintura y la falda caía hasta el suelo con un corte por delante, en la pierna derecha, que llegaba hasta medio muslo. Llevaba el pelo semi recogido detrás, un chal negro para cubrirse si tenía frío que se abrochaba con una enorme esmeralda verde, como sus ojos. El bolso y las sandalias también eran de seda negros y estaban adornados con diminutas esmeraldas.

¿Y bien? – preguntó Lily al ver que James no reaccionaba.

Bueno… es que es…

¿Demasiado pomposo? Ya se lo dije a Marcia – dijo la chica decepcionada.

¡No! – se apresuró a responder James – es que… si ya eres preciosa normalmente hoy estás… deslumbrante, maravillosa, magnífica, fantástica, hermosa, delicada… - soltó James de sopetón.

Ya basta James, me vas a hacer poner colorada – se rió la chica.- Tú también estás muy guapo y elegante.

Gracias. ¿Preparada para dejar a todo el mundo con la boca abierta?

No mucho, pero después del empeño que ha puesto Marcia, no me queda más remedio.

Tranquila, yo estoy contigo.

Y diciendo esto, James le ofreció su brazo y bajaron hasta la sala común. En cuanto entraron, todas las miradas se centraron ellos. Los chicos admiraban a Lily y las chicas la miraban con envidia por estar con Potter, aunque tenían que admitir que hacían buena pareja. Al momento la sala se llenó de murmullos y susurros comentando la nueva pareja y pronto se corrió la voz por todo el colegio.

Los amigos de los chicos estaban pasmados. Marcia fue la primera en reaccionar y correr hacia ellos para abrazarlos.

Sois un par de idiotas – les regañó dulcemente. - ¿Por qué no nos dijisteis nada? ¿Desde cuándo estáis saliendo?

No os dijimos nada porque yo se lo pedí a James – explicó Lily.-No quería presiones. Así, cuando nos quedábamos solos podíamos charlar y conocernos mejor y… ya sabéis que a mi se me da mal portarme bien con él, pero poco a poco… y después de lo de Snape… decidimos intentarlo, al fin y al cabo no es tan mal chico.

Vaya, muchas gracias – sonrió James.

Me alegro por ti muchacho – lo abrazó Remus.

Sí hermano, por fin has conseguido tu sueño. ¿Sabías que desde que te conoció en primero ha babeado por ti cada noche? – dijo Sirius abrazándolos también.

¡Sirius! – se quejó James dándole un empujón a su amigo – eso es privado.

Bueno, tal vez no desde primero, pero sí que hace mucho tiempo que la pelirroja también suspira por el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Griffyndor. – Comentó Carol burlona.

Bueno chicos, es la hora de hacer nuestra entrada triunfal en el comedor. Todo el colegio nos va a envidiar – dijo Sirius cogiendo a Marcia por la cintura.

Por supuesto, nos hemos quedado con las tres chicas más guapas de todo el mundo mágico. – Terminó Remus besando de nuevo a Carol.

Salieron de la sala común notando cómo todos los presentes los seguían con la mirada. Los murmullos se sucedían allí por donde pasaban, sobretodo al ver a James y a Lily juntos, pues todo el mundo sabía que casi no se soportaban, aunque también decían que era lógico, pues si sus amigos iban juntos, ellos tenían que terminar juntos.

Entraron en el comedor y de nuevo se sintieron el centro de atención, pero ellos hicieron como si no lo notaran y se sentaron en una mesa, junto a otros compañeros, algunos de los cuales se acercaron a felicitar a la nueva pareja, entre ellos Longbottom, el chico que casi consigue hacer fracasar el plan de liar a Sirius y Marcia. El comedor se fue llenando poco a poco. Cuando todos los alumnos estuvieron sentados, llegó el director, quien dio su discurso de cada Navidad y después empezó el banquete.

Poco a poco, Lily se fue relajando, aunque en un momento en el que levantó la vista vio a Snape mirándola, triste. Éste tenía por pareja a Bellatrix, la hermana de Narcisa Black, prima también de Sirius.

Después de la cena, quitaron las mesas del centro para crear una pista de baile y dejaron algunas en los laterales, para que la gente se pudiera sentar a descansar o a tomar algo y empezó a sonar la música. Abrieron el baile el director Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall y poco a poco se fueron añadiendo los demás profesores y algunos alumnos, pero no fue hasta que empezó la música más moderna cuando se llenó la pista. Llevaban más de una hora bailando sin parar, cuando Carol dijo que estaba cansada y ella y Remus salieron de la pista y se fueron a una mesa.

¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó Remus.

Sí, sí, solamente necesito tomar el aire y beber algo – se reía la chica.

Remus fue a por unos refrescos.

Carol, quiero enseñarte algo – dijo Remus al cabo de un rato, poniéndose en pie y ofreciéndole la mano a la chica.

Claro – sonrió ella cogiendo la mano que le ofrecían y levantándose.- voy a decirles que salimos fuera.

Entró de nuevo a la pista y les explicó a sus amigos que salían a tomar el aire con Remus. Éstos les dijeron que tranquilos, que pronto se sentarían ellos también y que ya se encontrarían más tarde.

Remus y Carol salieron del comedor y la chica respiró hondo.

Por fin un poco de aire fresco – sonrió - bien ¿Qué es lo que me querías enseñar?

Remus la cogió de la mano y la llevó por los pasillos del colegio, en algunas esquinas se encontraban con parejas besándose y ellos mismos se detenían de vez en cuando para hacerlo.

Pero ¿a dónde me llevas? – preguntó de nuevo la morena, aunque estaba empezando a sospechar algo.

Quiero llevarte al cielo. – y diciendo esto abrió una puerta que hacía un momento no estaba allí.

¿Qué es este lugar? – preguntó Carol – Oh!!! Dios mío Remus!

Carol se quedó sin aliento al ver la estancia. Había una chimenea encendida y una enorme alfombra de piel de oso polar delante de ella. Carol se abalanzó sobre su novio y empezó a besarle apasionadamente, a lo que el chico no tardó en responder.

¿Estás completamente segura cariño? – preguntó Remus con una mezcla de dulzura y deseo.

Nunca lo he tenido más claro – le respondió la chica.

Apareció una cama en mitad de la estancia y ambos se entregaron a la pasión, un poco torpemente al principio pues para ambos era la primera vez, pero se dejaron llevar y durante más de una hora se fundieron el uno en el otro.

Mientras tanto, el baile en el comedor continuaba. Los cuatro amigos decidieron descansar un rato y se sentaron en una mesa. James y Sirius fueron a buscar unos refrescos y en ese momento regresaron Remus y Carol. Remus se fue con los chicos y Carol se sentó con sus amigas, los ojos le brillaban y tenía las mejillas sonrosadas.

Vaya, por fin habéis vuelto. ¿Dónde os habíais metido? – preguntó Lily.

Bueno, Remus y yo… estuvimos por ahí.

¡No puede ser! – exclamó Marcia mirando fijamente a su amiga - ¡Lo habéis hecho!

¡Ssssst! – la acalló Carol poniéndole la mano en los labios.

¿Que han hecho qué? – de nuevo Lily parecía bajar de las nubes.

¿No está claro? – respondió Marcia – nuestra pequeña se ha entregado a Remus.

¿En serio? Y… bueno, ya sé que no está bien preguntar, pero…

Ha sido maravilloso – Carol seguía en una nube.- Tan dulce y fuerte y… ha montado una habitación para nosotros.

¿Cómo?

No lo sé, estábamos en un pasillo y de repente apareció una puerta que antes no estaba…

¿Entonces él lo tenía planeado? – se extrañó Marcia - ¿Ya sabía que dirías que sí?

No, no. Entramos en la habitación, había una chimenea y champán y cuando yo le dije que sí apareció una cama enorme y, bueno… no os daré detalles íntimos.

No gracias – sonrieron sus amigas.

Nos damos por satisfechas si tú no estás arrepentida – dijo Marcia – y por tu cara, creo que no lo estás.

Entonces ¿soy la única que todavía no ha…? – preguntó Lily.

Sí cielo – respondió Marcia.

¿Cómo? Tú también lo has hecho con Sirius? – preguntó Carol - ¿Y por qué Lily lo sabe y yo no?

Tranquila, se lo estaba contando ahora, cuando has llegado. Sí, fue anoche. Nos escapamos a la sala común cuando todo el mundo dormía. No fue nada planeado, solamente queríamos estar un rato a solas, porque con lo del baile últimamente no nos habíamos visto tanto y una cosa llevó a la otra…

¿En la sala común? – se horrorizó Carol - ¿Y si os hubiesen pillado?

Pues mala suerte, aunque estábamos metidos debajo de la enorme capa de invisibilidad de James.

Bueno, pues que sepáis que yo no tengo prisa por hacerlo – les dijo Lily.

Tranquila, nadie te dice nada, esto ocurre cuando tiene que pasar, ni antes ni después. Además, acabáis de hacerlo público, quién piensa en eso ahora.

Mientras tanto, los chicos también hablaban de lo mismo, pues por la expresión de Remus, sus amigos habían adivinado lo sucedido.

Vaya, vaya. Nos alegramos por vosotros, es un paso muy importante el que habéis dado. – decía Sirius.

Sí, y por lo visto no soy el único – le respondió su amigo.

¿Cómo?

Ayer salí para terminar de prepararlo todo y oí unos ruidos en la sala común, me pareció distinguir vuestras vocecillas detrás del sofá, pero pasé de largo porque imaginé lo que estaba sucediendo o terminaría por suceder.

Gracias amigo y por favor, no se lo digas a Marcia.

Somos tumbas – sonrió James.

Bien chico… y la hermosa dama pelirroja y tú ¿cuándo vais a dar el paso? ¿o ya lo habéis hecho y tampoco nos lo cuentas? – se burló Black.

No lo hemos hecho y por ahora no tenemos prisa, aunque hay veces que tenemos que frenarnos y cada vez nos cuesta más controlarnos. Además, ahora que ya lo sabe todo el mundo… quién sabe. Pero ya os digo que no hay prisa. Antes tengo algo planeado – dijo misteriosamente James.

¿Y no nos lo vas a contar? – se entusiasmó Sirius.

Chico, estar con Marcia te ha vuelto más cotilla. Está bien… pero como os chivéis a vuestras novias y me lo estropeéis…

Tranquilo James, sabes de sobra que puedes confiar en nosotros.

Al cabo de un rato, los chicos regresaron a la mesa de las chicas con las bebidas en la mano.

¡Por fin! Creí que os habíais perdido – dijo Marcia quitándole sedienta la bebida a Sirius. Se tomó la mitad casi de un trago y cogió a su novio de la mano - ¡Venga! A la pista de nuevo. ¡Todo el mundo a bailar!

Yo me quedo un rato más – dijo Lily – si me tomo esto de golpe como tú, me va a dar un flato enorme.

Yo también me quedo – dijo James sentándose al lado de Lily.

Pues nosotros os acompañamos a la pista – sonrió Carol siguiendo a sus amigos.

Cuando James y Lily se quedaron solos respiraron tranquilos.

Por fin un poco de relax – dijo Lily – Marcia no se cansa nunca de la fiesta.

Entonces le va a ir de maravilla con Sirius porque le encanta la marcha. Pero Remus… - continuó James mirando a su amigo y sonriendo – el pobre hace lo que puede, pero el baile no se le da muy bien.

Qué más da mientras se lo pasen bien. Parece que Carol y él van muy en serio. Me refiero a que… - no sabía como continuar.

Sí, Remus nos lo ha contado. Oye Lily, quiero que sepas que no tengo prisa. Ya te dije que contigo quiero hacer las cosas bien. Tenemos toda la vida por delante para vivir nuevas experiencias juntos – dijo besándola.

El baile continuó hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Poco a poco, los alumnos se fueron retirando. Los últimos en irse fueron Sirius y Marcia, que seguían bailando abrazados, aún cuando la música hacía rato que había terminado.

Poco a poco, el castillo se fue quedando en silencio y a oscuras. Solamente las sombras de Filch y de su gata se recortaban en las paredes mientras hacían la ronda nocturna, comprobando que no quedara ninguna ventana abierta.

La mañana siguiente todo era bullicio en Hogwarts pues todos los alumnos que se marchaban a casa por Navidad se iban ese día. Algunos, como los seis amigos se quedaban en el colegio. Lily porque no le apetecía ver a su hermana, había escrito una carta a su madre y ésta lo comprendía. Marcia y Carol se quedaban para hacer compañía a su amiga. James se quedaba porque ese año sus padres tenían asuntos del Ministerio que resolver, aunque tampoco se entristeció mucho, así podía pasar más tiempo con Lily, Remus quería estar con Carol y Sirius, porque no tenía donde ir, aunque tampoco hubiera ido con tal de estar con Marcia.

Capítulo 6: Unas navidades perfectas.

Los alumnos de Hogwarts que se quedaban para pasar la Navidad en el castillo, tenían plena libertad esos días para pasear, ir a Hogsmead, sin horarios, excepto para la cena y el retiro a las salas comunes. Así pues, las tres parejas decidieron pasar más tiempo en pareja que todos juntos. Cada pareja iba por su cuenta excepto en las comidas, entonces se encontraban todos. Estaban desayunando el día antes de Navidad, cuando James recibió una lechuza.

Qué extraño, no estoy esperando nada. – comentó el muchacho cogiendo el sobre que llevaba el animal.

Esperemos que no haya sucedido nada en casa – se preocupó Lily. – Anda, lee.

El chico empezó a leer la carta y poco a poco una sonrisa fue asomando a sus labios, con lo que sus amigos se tranquilizaron.

No ocurre nada chicos, bueno, sí ocurre algo, pero… no sé exactamente qué es pero estoy seguro de que no es nada malo. Es de mis padres, dicen que intentarán venir a vernos – dijo mirando a Sirius – uno de estos días, que tienen algo que contarme.

¿Qué será? – preguntó intrigada Marcia.

Sea lo que sea, no es de tu incumbencia – le advirtió Lily, sabiendo lo cotilla que era su amiga.

Quiero que conozcas a mis padres cuando vengan, si es que vienen finalmente – le dijo James a Lily.

¿Cómo? – se sobresaltó la chica.

Quiero que vean que salgo con la chica más maravillosa del mundo, les encantarás.

Lo cierto es que ya les encantas porque James lleva tanto tiempo hablando de ti que sus padres casi te conocen – se rió Sirius.

Pues les debo caer fatal, porque siempre te he tratado mal – se preocupó Lily.

Según ellos, si me ignoras es porque yo no te he tratado como una reina – comentó James.

Ahora voy a estar nerviosa cada día hasta que lleguen, y eso si llegan. – dijo la chica.

Bueno, yo que tú no pensaría en eso. Disfruta cada momento y cuando te digan "han llegado" corres y les abrazas – dijo Carol.

¿Cómo voy a abrazarles? Pensarán que soy una niña tonta.

Eso jamás – la besó James – y deja de preocuparte, anda vamos a patinar.

Y con esto dieron el desayuno por terminado y se fueron todos al lago a patinar, aunque Remus y Carol no tardaron en desaparecer. Longbottom y Alice tampoco habían ido a casa, pues sus padres también trabajaban en el ministerio y andaban muy atareados y también estaban en el lago así que estuvieron todos juntos divirtiéndose, mientras desde una ventana de una de las torres Snape los miraba con envidia.

El día de Navidad amaneció radiante, no había ni una sola nube en el cielo y, aunque hacía frío no se estaba mal. En la habitación de las chicas, la primera en despertarse fue Marcia, la cual se puso a saltar enseguida encima de las camas de sus amigas para despertarlas.

¡Vamos dormilonas! ¡Arriba que es Navidad! – gritaba mientras saltaba de una cama a otra.

Pero si sólo son las siete de la mañana Marcia, no tenemos clase – rezongó Carol.

¡Arriba! – volvió a gritar Marcia mientras les quitaba las mantas a ambas, con lo que sus amigas se miraron y las dos a la vez le tiraron sus almohadas y se le echaron encima.

¡Eres una desconsiderada! – reían mientras le hacían cosquillas.

¡Ay, no! Cosquillas no por favor – se retorcía la rubia debajo de sus amigas.

Poco a poco se fueron calmando sin dejar de reírse y finalmente se abrazaron. Se levantaron y sin decirse nada más se sentaron las tres en el suelo de la habitación para darse sus regalos, como hacían cada año.

Bien ¿Quién empieza? – preguntó Lily nerviosa.

¡Yo! – dijo Carol. – quiero que los míos sean los primeros. Este es para Marcia y este para Lily – dijo repartiendo los paquetes.

Marcia abrió el suyo, era un cuaderno de dibujo al que nunca se le terminaban las hojas, pues a Marcia le encantaba dibujar y pintar, a parte de que lo hacía muy bien. Lily abrió el regalo y soltó un gritito, era un espejo de sobremesa de plata.

Es para que cuando te sientas sola en casa o estés agobiada con tu hermana, puedas hablar con nosotras a través del espejo, como este año ya podremos hacer magia fuera del colegio…

Yo tengo uno – dijo Marcia – y todavía no he podido estrenarlo.

Lo sé, por eso yo me he comprado otro, así las tres podemos estar en contacto directo y no sólo a través de lechuzas.

Muchas gracias chicas – dijo Lily abrazándolas.

Ahora toca abrir los míos. – dijo Marcia repartiendo.

Carol abrió el pequeño paquete y se encontró con una réplica exacta, pero pequeñita, de la habitación de Hogwarts y se sorprendió.

Bueno, me he enterado que estás construyendo una maqueta del colegio en tu casa, así que he querido poner mi granito de arena.

Abre el mío, anda – la instó Lily impaciente.

¡Oh! – exclamó Carol - ¡somos nosotras! – dijo al ver tres figuritas, réplicas de ellas.

Yo también he querido poner mi granito. Déjanos en el centro de la habitación.

Carol puso las tres figuras en la maqueta de Marcia y al soltarlas, las tres corrieron a abrazarse.

¡Es fantástico chicas, así siempre estaréis conmigo! – se emocionó Carol.

Sí, así siempre estaremos juntas. – sonrió Marcia. – este es para ti Lily – le dijo entregándole un paquete bastante grande.

Bueno, y este para ti. ¡Qué diablos es esto tan grande! – Lily cogió el regalo de Marcia y empezó a abrirlo, pero de dentro de la caja no hacían mas que salir papeles de colores, hasta que finalmente apareció un paquete algo más pequeño. - ¡Por fin! Mujer, me gustan las sorpresas, pero… - se reía abriéndolo - ¡Oh! – exclamó al ver el regalo - ¿Cómo lo has conseguido? Estaba agotado en todas las tiendas….

Bueno, aproveché este verano y me fui con mi primo de tiendas, él me ayudó a encontrarlo, lo cierto es que entiende bastante de cosas muggles.

¡Gracias! Es mi grupo favorito – dijo besando el cd de música.

No entiendo cómo te puede gustar ese ruido, Robert me lo dejó escuchar, a él también le gustan… ¿cómo se llaman?

AC/DC – respondió la pelirroja. – Ahora abre tú el mío.

A ver a ver, ¡Vaya! Lily es genial – exclamó la rubia. - ¿Y cuándo lo podré hacer? ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué es ese papel Marcia? – preguntó Carol que no entendía nada.

Lily me ha conseguido un espacio en la galería de arte mágico de Londres para que exponga algunas de mis pinturas.

Bueno, pinturas, dibujos, esculturas… tendrás una de las salas para ti solita. Tengo un contacto allí – dijo misteriosamente la chica – Cuando terminemos el colegio, sólo tienes que llamar a ese número y hablar con esa persona, entonces ya quedaréis en las posibles fechas. Creen que eres muy buena.

¿De veras? ¿Y cómo lo saben?

Les llevé algunos de los dibujos que me has regalado estos años, ya se querían quedar con uno, pero les dije que era mío.

¿Con cuál? – preguntó Carol.

Con el del lago en otoño al atardecer.

Bueno, qué tal si nos vestimos y vamos a despertar a los chicos… - propuso traviesamente Marcia.

Y así, a las ocho y media corrían escaleras abajo para luego subir por las que llevaban a las habitaciones de los chicos, pues si bien ellos no podían subir a las de ellas, ellas a las de ellos sí. Llamaron a la puerta de la habitación, pero no obtuvieron respuesta, así que decidieron entrar seguras de que encontrarían a los chicos durmiendo.

- ¡¡¡Arriba holgazanes!!! – gritaron al entrar y abriendo las cortinas de las ventanas.

Pero se encontraron con la habitación vacía, aunque las camas estaban por hacer.

¿Dónde se han metido? ¿Acaso ayer fue Luna Llena y no me acordé? – se preocupó Carol.

No cielo, ayer no era luna llena. Es evidente que sí han dormido aquí, pero no sé dónde se han metido, aunque… - sonrió Lily guiñando un ojo a sus amigas – puede que se estén duchando juntos, como se quieren tanto…

¡Eh pelirroja! ¿Qué estás insinuando? – se quejó Sirius saliendo de la invisibilidad.

Las chicas se echaron a reír.

¡Os hemos pillado! – dijo Marcia -¿Cómo lo has sabido Lily?

Bueno, las camas todavía están calientes, así que era la única explicación lógica – dijo su amiga – Por cierto Sirius, unos boxers muy bonitos.

El chico la miró altivamente y se acercó a la rubia para darle un beso, luego entró en el baño a vestirse. Mientras, Remus y James recogían la capa un poco fastidiados por no haber podido darles un susto a las chicas. Luego se acercaron a dar los buenos días a sus novias.

Buenos días preciosa – le dijo James besándola y haciendo que ella se sonrojara, pues nunca lo había visto en calzoncillos, y sentir su torso desnudo la había hecho estremecer.

Y bien, ¿qué os trae por aquí? – preguntó Sirius saliendo del baño y sentándose en su cama junto a Marcia.

Es Navidad – dijo ésta.

Y tenemos algo para vosotros – terminó Carol.

¿De veras? ¿Y qué es? – se interesaron los chicos.

Bien, chicas, sacad los regalos – dijo Lily.

Así, los chicos fueron abriendo lo que les habían comprado las chicas. Y los chicos les dieron lo que habían comprado ellos, algo que sorprendió a las tres amigas, pues no esperaban que hubieran pensado en hacerles ningún regalo. Finalmente se dieron los de las parejas. A todos les gustaron mucho los regalos, pero faltaba uno por abrir.

Venga James, dale el tuyo a Lily – sonreían sus Remus y Sirius.

Las chicas se miraban sin entender tanto misterio.

Eh… bueno Lily, ya sé que hace muy poco que me soportas y que salimos juntos, pero… espero que te guste. – le dijo medio tartamudeando y muy nervioso James.

Lily nunca lo había visto así, incluso estaba un poco ruborizado. El chico le tendía un paquetito pequeño, cuadrado y que no pesaba nada.

James, no tenías que molestarte – le dijo nerviosa mientras lo abría y porque era el centro de las miradas de sus amigos.

Desenvolvió el papel y apareció una cajita forrada de terciopelo rojo. Marcia miró a Sirius inquisitivamente y cuando éste asintió una ancha sonrisa ocupó su cara. Su amiga iba a recibir el regalo que más se merecía. Marcia le dio un codazo a Carol y ésta, al mirarla entendió enseguida, así que los cuatro amigos se apartaron dejando un poco de espacio a la pareja, aunque no salieron de la habitación. ¡Cómo se iban a perder ese momento! Lily se puso nerviosa al ver la cajita, imaginó que James le había comprado alguna joya, algún colgante, pero cuando la abrió se quedó sin habla y se puso seria. El chico no sabía como interpretar la reacción de la pelirroja.

Si no te gusta lo podemos cambiar y si no lo quieres… lo entenderé – murmuró James creyendo que Lily lo rechazaría. No se atrevía a mirarla.

De repente Lily se le echó encima y lo empezó a besar mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

¿Estás seguro James? Es un anillo de compromiso – le preguntó – es algo muy serio para un merodeador y un conquistador como tú.

Si tú estás segura, creo que podré afrontar el dejar de ser soltero – sonrió viendo que ella lo aceptaba.

¡Por supuesto que sí! – gritó Lily y lo volvió a besar.

Te quiero preciosa – dijo besándola dulcemente.

Te quiero tontorrón – respondió la pelirroja.

Ambos se habían olvidado por completo de sus amigos, los cuales los miraban sonriendo, incluso con un poco de envidia por parte de ellas, pero estaban realmente muy contentas por su amiga. Finalmente, Marcia decidió romper la magia del momento.

Ejem, ejem. Lamento interrumpir pero… ¡Yo también quiero celebrarlo! – gritó abalanzándose sobre su amiga y siendo secundada por los demás.

Envueltos en una nube de felicidad bajaron a desayunar. Pronto corrió la voz entre los pocos alumnos que se habían quedado en el colegio y cuando se cruzaban, a parte de felicitar la Navidad también felicitaban a James y a Lily por el compromiso. Alice y Frank Longbottom también se habían comprometido, así que la Navidad estaba siendo un día muy feliz. Pero el día no había terminado. Mientras paseaban por los jardines del castillo, le llegó una lechuza a James. Sus padres llegarían de visita esa misma tarde. Lily empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

Después de comer, James fue llamado al despacho de Dumbledore, cogió a Lily de la mano y se fueron para allá. Al llegar llamaron a la puerta y entraron. El director estaba sentado en su silla y los padres de James estaban frente a él. Se levantaron para saludar a su hijo y se sorprendieron al ver a Lily.

Creo que voy a dar un paseo – sonrió el director – tenéis muchas cosas de las que hablar.

Gracias Albus – le dijo la madre de James. Tenía una voz dulce. Luego fue a abrazar a su hijo. – Hola James. ¿Cómo va todo?

Muy bien mamá – contestó el chico abrazando a sus padres cariñosamente. - ¿Cómo es que habéis venido de visita?

Bueno hijo, aunque tengamos trabajo, la Navidad es la Navidad y hay que estar con la familia y así también veíamos a Dumbledore, pues teníamos unos asuntillos que tratar con él.

¿Y quién es esta preciosidad? – preguntó su madre, aunque imaginaba la respuesta.

Mamá, papá, os presento a Lily Evans, mi prometida – dijo con orgullo.

¡Vaya! Enhorabuena hijo, así que lo has conseguido – le palmeó la espalda su padre.

Enhorabuena James – lo abrazó su madre y seguidamente abrazó a Lily – bienvenida a la familia Lily, por fin te conocemos.

Sí, ya era hora de que James se decidiera – la abrazó también el padre de James – lleva tantos años hablando de ti que creo que ya te conocemos, pero eres más bonita en persona.

Gracias …

Puedes llamarnos James y Ann. No quiero formalidades.

En tal caso, yo también estoy encantada de conocerles… conoceros… estoy un poco nerviosa.

No te preocupes cielo, anda, vamos a pasear por los jardines, hoy hace un día estupendo – sonrió la madre de James.

Sí mamá. En vuestra carta decíais que teníais algo que contarme. ¿Ocurre algo malo? – se preocupó James.

Si queréis me voy, los chicos están en la sala común, te esperaré allí James. – dijo Lily.

No no querida, ahora eres parte de la familia, así que esto también te concierne – la cogió Ann de la mano. – James, ya sé que han pasado diecisiete años desde que naciste, te tuve siendo muy joven y…

Mamá me estás preocupando – dijo el chico apretando la mano de Lily, temiendo alguna mala noticia.

Ya te he dicho que no es nada malo, pero… es algo… ¿recuerdas cuando de pequeño siempre decías que querías un hermanito para jugar?

Si, bueno, tenía a Sirius, que es como un hermano…

¿Y si lo fueras a tener de verdad? – le preguntó su padre.

¿¡Cómo!? – exclamó el moreno - ¿De veras? Pero… ¿cómo…? Bueno, no quiero detalles, ya sé cómo, pero…

Lo cierto es que a nosotros también nos sorprendió la noticia, pero estamos muy contentos.

¡Vaya! Será un gran cambio en casa – dijo James abrazando a sus padres.

Enhorabuena – les felicitó Lily – ahora sí que vas a tener que volverte responsable James, tendrás que dar ejemplo a tu hermanito o hermanita.

¡Es cierto! Puede que sea una niña… pobre del moscón que se le acerque.

Los cuatro se pusieron a reír, contentos con tan buena noticia, aunque ahora su madre se tendría que tomar el trabajo de Auror con más tranquilidad. Pasaron un rato charlando y paseando por el castillo, luego los padres de James se reunieron de nuevo con Dumbledore, se quedaron a cenar, y así conocieron también a las Carol y a Marcia, pues a los chicos los conocían bien y después de la cena se despidieron de James, prometiendo enviar una lechuza en cuanto supieran si el bebé sería niño o niña.

Así terminaron de pasar los días de vacaciones. Poco a poco fueron llegando los alumnos que habían ido a sus casas a pasar la Navidad y todo fue volviendo a la normalidad.

Capítulo 7: Cosas que pasan.

El resto del invierno pasó rápido y pronto llegaron las lluvias primaverales. Parecía que todo iba viento en popa hasta la primera semana de Marzo.

Estaban desayunando cuando llegó una lechuza para James. La nota era muy escueta, simplemente decía: "Es una niña. Ve pensando un nombre". Todos se alegraron mucho pues sabían que una hermanita era lo que més le apetecía a James, ya que para hermano tenía a Sirius.

Qué bien, ¿qué nombre le pondremos? – miró a Lily

Tendrás que decidirlo tú, es tu hermana, yo no pinto nada. – le contestó sonriendo la pelirroja.

Pero serás como una hermana para ella porque ya eres de la familia. Yo le pondría Lily.

Ni hablar, es un nombre normal y creo que deberías ser algo más original. – se burló la chica.

Pues a mí me gusta. – terminó tozudo el chico.

Por cierto Lily ¿Dónde está Marcia? – preguntó Sirius.

Nos ha dicho que se sentía indispuesta y que no bajaría a comer. Ya la veremos en clase.

Oh – fue la única respuesta de Sirius. Sus amigos lo miraron y por su cara comprendieron que algo más sucedía.

¿Va todo bien Sirius? – se preocupó Carol. – me refiero a entre Marcia y tú.

Sí claro ¿por qué no iban a ir bien las cosas? – respondió el chico, aunque en su voz había preocupación.

Puede ser que esté pillando un catarro – quiso tranquilizar Remus – en esta época del año es lo más normal.

Eso espero – murmuró Sirius, quien dejando el desayuno a medias se levantó y salió del comedor dejando a sus amigos perplejos.

¿Habrán discutido? – preguntó Carol al resto de amigos.

Carol, ellos siempre discuten – respondió James.

Puede ser que haya sido por algo realmente serio – dijo Remus.

No sé, la cara de Marcia esta mañana no era de tristeza ni enfado, era de no encontrarse bien – les acalló Lily, aunque por dentro empezaba a sospechar lo que podía estar pasando.

Quedan 15 minutos para ir a clase, si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde – comentó apresuradamente Carol terminándose el jugo de calabaza.

Salieron tan apresuradamente del comedor que Lily tropezó y se le cayeron los libros. Les dijo a sus amigos que siguieran que ella los alcanzaba enseguida. Por lo menos que solo llegara tarde uno.

Vaya, vaya, mirad a quien tenemos aquí – dijo una voz que hizo que a Lily se le erizara el vello de la nuca.

Qué quieres Malfoy – refunfuñó sin levantarse siquiera.

Si es Evans, la sangre sucia de Griffyndor – se siguió burlando Lucius - ¿Dónde están tus amigos? ¿No se ha quedado tu novio para ayudarte? ¡Qué desconsiderado!

Déjame en paz, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones – se encaró Lily.

No me mires a la cara sangre sucia – Dijo Lucius enfadado mientras le ponía la varita en el cuello a Lily. La chica se asustó y sin darse cuenta miró a Snape.

Déjalo Lucius – dijo éste – ¿crees que merece la pena ensuciar tu varita?

Malfoy bajó la varita y miró a su amigo un momento como sopesando lo que éste le decía.

A veces creo que no te conozco Severus. Creía que te alegrarías de poder torturar un poco a quien tanto se ha burlado de ti.

Prefiero ignorar a quien es inferior a mí, Lucius.

Como quieras – dijo éste encogiéndose de hombros y guardando la varita.

Malfoy cogió a Narcissa y pasaron al lado de Lily sin mirarla, Bellatrix la miró con odio. Severus se detuvo solamente un segundo a su lado para murmurarle:

Es la última vez que intercedo por ti Lily. Con esto se termina para siempre nuestra amistad.

Gracias Severus – a la chica le temblaban las piernas.

Cuando hubieron desaparecido Lily se apoyó contra la pared para calmarse un poco. Luego tomó sus libros y se fue a clase como si no hubiera pasado nada. Se dijo a sí misma que no le contaría nada a James, de lo contrario podría liarse una buena. Llegó al aula medio minuto antes de que entrara el profesor y se sentó al lado de James. Delante de él estaba Sirius, pero Marcia no había bajado. En la mesa de al lado estaba Carol, quien miró a Lily interrogante. La clase de Historia de la Magia pasó muy lentamente. Lily solamente podía pensar en su amiga. Cuando la profesora dio la clase por terminada, la chica se despidió de sus amigos, cogió a Carol del brazo y se fueron corriendo hacia su habitación. Entraron sin llamar, pero se encontraron la habitación vacía.

¿Dónde se ha metido? – preguntó Carol – en el baño tampoco está.

Lily miró por la ventana para ver si veía a su amiga en los jardines, pero no estaba.

¿Tú sabes lo que está ocurriendo Lily?

No estoy segura, pero tengo una vaga sospecha. – pero no dio más explicaciones, dejando a su amiga más intrigada. – Anda vámonos, dentro de cinco minutos tenemos clase.

Pero qué pasa con Marcia. Si falta a todas las clases la castigarán.

Lo sé, lo sé…

Salieron de la habitación y corrieron hacia el aula de Adivinación. Los chicos las esperaban preocupados, Sirius tampoco estaba.

Vaya por dios, lo que faltaba. Al final castigarán a toda la casa – dijo Carol con fastidio.

Seguro que tienen una buena razón – suspiró Lily.

¿Sí? Pues espero que sea realmente buena, de lo contrario… - James se estaba enfadando.

Durante el resto de la mañana no pudieron escaparse para buscarlos y cuando llegaron al comedor… allí estaban.

¡Pero bueno! ¿Se puede saber qué os pasa? Nos habéis tenido muy preocupados toda la mañana – les regañó Carol.

Os hemos buscado por todo el castillo. ¿Te encuentras bien cielo? – le preguntó Lily a su amiga viendo lo pálida que estaba.

Sí… bueno, estaré mejor cuando coma algo, aunque no me apetece mucho comer.

¿Dónde te has metido? Hemos subido a buscarte y no estabas en la habitación.

He ido a la enfermería – les dijo la chica – tenía que salir de dudas y Pomfrey me ha ayudado.

Luego os lo contamos ¿vale? – zanjó Sirius señalando al resto de alumnos que se estaban sentando a su lado.

Los demás asintieron, más tranquilos ya al ver que estaban bien y que no había ocurrido nada que perjudicara su relación. Después de comer se fueron a pasear por el lago, aprovechando que había dejado de llover. Cuando llegaron a su sitio favorito se sentaron y Marcia les contó lo ocurrido. Estaba muy nerviosa, porque una cosa era hablar de secretos e intimidades con sus amigas y otra con los chicos delante, pero como Sirius terminaría por contárselo también, habían decidido hacerlo todos juntos.

Bueno, como sabréis chicas, llevo varias mañanas sintiéndome indispuesta, pero esta mañana me encontraba realmente mal. Resulta que… bueno… siempre nos viene el período más o menos a las tres por igual y… como a mí no me ha venido… todavía… pues… Uf qué difícil es esto…

Marcia – dijo Lily abrazándola - ¿Estás embarazada?

Remus y James dieron un respingo al oir la pregunta, pues todavía no entendían de qué estaba hablando la chica. Miraron a su amigo, el cual estaba sentado al lado de Marcia cogiéndole la mano.

¿Cómo…? – empezó a decir James, pero se calló al ver la mirada fulminante de Lily.

No lo sé todavía Lily – continuó Marcia en un murmullo – Por eso he ido a ver a Pomfrey. Se lo he tenido que contar para que me ayudara. Mañana sabré algo.

Cariño, tranquila, ya verás como todo saldrá bien – la abrazaron sus amigas.- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Olvidaste una poción?

Creo que olvidé el hechizo de primeros de mes, pero no estoy segura.

Lo siento, pero con la información de que disponemos, me parece increíble que hayáis cometido ese error – les regañaba Remus.

Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está y si resulta que vamos a ser padres… será el bebé más bonito del mundo entero porque su mamá es la mujer más hermosa que he conocido y a la que amo con locura – dijo Sirius abrazando a Marcia.

Vaaaaaaaaaale, pero no adelantemos acontecimientos – se impuso la sensatez de Lily – Hasta mañana no nos vamos a preocupar más por el tema. De hecho, ya tienes mejor cara, así que iremos al aula de estudio y haremos los deberes y ayudaremos a Marcia con los suyos.

Por la ausencia en clase no os preocupéis. Pomfrey me ha hecho una nota excusándome, así que no nos quitarán nada.

Se levantaron e iniciaron el camino de vuelta al castillo. Marcia estaba un poco más animada, parecía que se encontraba mejor y el haber contado la historia a sus amigos la había ayudado bastante. James y Lily cerraban el grupo, caminaban cogidos de la mano, en silencio. Sabían que el problema de sus amigos si se confirmaba, era algo serio y que además, era algo que le podía pasar a cualquiera de ellos, aunque ellos dos todavía no se habían acostado. James tenía miedo que con lo de Marcia, Lily no quisiera hacerlo con él y eso era algo que él tenía muchísimas ganas, pues además, habían quedado ese fin de semana con Lily para un encuentro romántico, privado e íntimo en el baño de Prefectos. Pasaron el resto de la tarde casi en silencio, hablando solo para comentar los deberes. Después de la cena, se sentaron en los sillones delante de la chimenea. Seguían callados, serios, preocupados aunque no quisieran decirlo en voz alta. La sala se fue quedando vacía hasta que James, Lily, Remus y Carol también decidieron irse a dormir. Se quedaron solos Sirius y Marcia, los cuales no subieron a sus habitaciones hasta entrada la madrugada.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantaron temprano, incluso antes de que les sonara el despertador. Se notaba que Marcia no había dormido en toda la noche pues tenía ojeras debajo de los ojos. Estaba muy nerviosa y sus amigas lo primero que hicieron fue abrazarla y darle ánimos.

- Muchas gracias chicas – les dijo Marcia al borde de las lágrimas. - ¿Pero qué hacéis levantadas?

- ¿En serio piensas que te vamos a dejar sola en esto? Ni hablar jovencita – dijo Carol imitando a McGonagall para bromear un poco.

- Pero ya me acompaña Sirius, no quiero que os molestéis…

- ¡Chitón! Te vamos a acompañar y no se hable más – la mandó callar dulcemente Lily.

- Gracias de nuevo…

- Y basta de darnos las gracias, somos tus amigas, no hermanitas de la caridad – la regañó Carol con otro abrazo antes de entrar en el baño.

En la habitación de los chicos ocurría algo parecido. Sirius había permanecido despierto toda la noche, a las seis se dio una ducha y cuando salió del baño encontró a sus amigos levantados y haciendo cola para el baño.

¿Qué hacéis a estas horas?

¿Y tu?

Es obvio, me voy a la enfermería con Marcia.

Bien. Nosotros también. – le contestó Remus.

¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? – se sorprendió el chico.

Vamos Sirius, eres nuestro amigo, para mí eres como un hermano. ¿En serio crees que os dejaremos pasar por esto solos? – le respondió James – Ayer quedamos con Carol y Lily en acompañaros.

Los merodeadores jamás dejan a un compañero, por muy difíciles que se pongan las cosas.

Gracias amigos – dijo Sirius abrazándolos verdaderamente emocionado.

Al cabo de media hora se encontraron los seis en la sala común, salieron de ella, despertando a la señora del cuadro, la cual se enfadó porque era muy temprano, y se dirigieron a la enfermería. La señora Pomfrey estaba en su despacho, Marcia y Sirius entraron, bastante asustados y sus amigos se quedaron fuera, muy nerviosos. Al cerrar la puerta, los cristales del despacho se oscurecieron para preservar la intimidad de la sala. Los minutos pasaban muy lentamente, y aunque tan sólo habían transcurrido cinco desde que se cerró la puerta, a los cuatro amigos les pareció que había pasado una eternidad cuando aparecieron sus amigos. Nada más verles la cara, todos suspiraron aliviados y corrieron a abrazarles.

Qué peso nos hemos quitado de encima – suspiró Marcia – aunque la charla de Pomfrey ha sido muy seria, pero se ha portado bien. Le haré un regalo en cuanto vayamos a Hogsmead.

Entonces… ¿ya pasó todo? – dudaba Carol.

Sí – sonrió Sirius – a partir de ahora, vamos a ir con pies de plomo con este tema.

Entonces… ¿Por qué no te viene el período? – preguntó Lily.

Pomfrey dice que seguramente es porque con el resfriado que estoy pillando se me ha desmarchado un poco el cuerpo, pero me ha dado unas pastillas para prevenir el resfriado, así que no tendría que tardar en venirme.

Las chicas abrazaron de nuevo a su amiga, contentas de que todo hubiera quedado en un susto. Los chicos suspiraron aliviados, pues era algo muy serio para unos adolescentes como ellos. Con esta experiencia, todos aseguraron haber aprendido una lección. Eran ya las siete y cuarto y se dirigieron al comedor. De repente, todos habían recuperado el apetito, sobretodo Sirius.

El resto del día fue un aburrido jueves con Transformaciones, que fue una clase completamente teórica, Herbología donde la profesora Sprout estuvo realmente pesada en sus explicaciones. La única nota un poco divertida estuvo en la clase de DCAO, cuando el profesor sacó unos duendecillos azules, que en un principio parecían muy amables, hasta que le quitaron la varita a un alumno, entonces empezaron a hacer destrozos y les costó bastante volver a poner orden en el aula. Esa fue la lección que aprendieron: no dejar que ningún duendecillo coja tu varita.

Llegó el sábado por la mañana. Lily se levantó a las seis, sin hacer ruido para no despertar a sus amigas. James hizo otro tanto en su habitación. Se encontraron en la sala común y se enfundaron la capa de invisibilidad. Salieron por un camino secreto tras los muros y se dirigieron al baño de los Prefectos. Una vez allí, encendieron algunas luces y Lily llenó la enorme bañera, casi tan grande como una piscina. Se quitaron la ropa y se metieron en el agua en bañador. Lily estaba temblando, así que James se le acercó y la abrazó. Un escalofrío recorrió sus cuerpos, pues nunca se habían tocado llevando tan poca ropa. Lily notó cómo un calorcillo comenzaba a invadirla.

Estoy muy nerviosa James. Yo… nunca… nunca he estado así con un chico.

Tranquila – dijo suavemente James – no haremos nada que no quieras.

Tengo miedo a decepcionarte.

Tú nunca me podrás decepcionar – y diciendo esto la besó.

Lily respondió enseguida a ese beso. Al momento se olvidó del mundo exterior. Su mente y su cuerpo solo podían pensar en una cosa: disfrutar de ese momento con James. El dulce beso pasó rápidamente a uno más profundo, sus lenguas se buscaban dentro de sus bocas. La pasión despertó en ambos después de llevar tanto tiempo escondida. La necesidad que tenían el uno del otro era mayor de lo que se habían imaginado. James la apretó contra su cuerpo como si tuviera miedo a que se esfumase y ella notó enseguida la excitación de él a través de sus bañadores, lo que la hizo terminar de desinhibirse. James la empezó a besar en el cuello mientras ella soltaba grititos de placer. Poco a poco, la boca de James fue bajando por su hombro y despacio le bajó una tira del bañador, dejando un pecho de Lily al descubierto. James se maravilló con tanta perfección. Ayudó a Lily a salir de la piscina y se tumbaron en una de las hamacas. Lily tenía el bañador por la cintura y James le lamía los pezones y le daba mordisquitos para excitarla, cosa que estaba consiguiendo pues Lily ya no era capaz de pensar razonablemente. Con cada caricia soltaba un pequeño gemido que se tornó en uno mayor cuando James introdujo su mano por dentro del bañador hacia su entrepierna. Lily se notó húmeda y sabía que no era por el agua de la piscina, pues era una humedad cálida. Con un rápido movimiento, James la despojó del resto del bañador. Al ver su cuerpo total mente desnudo se detuvo un momento a contemplarlo.

¿Qué ocurre James? ¿Acaso no te gusta? – le preguntó Lily con un deje de duda en la voz.

¿Qué si no me gusta? Creo que nunca en mi vida he visto tanta belleza Lily. Por eso quiero estar completamente seguro de que esto es lo que quieres. No quiero que luego te arrepientas y desaparezcas de mi lado porque no lo soportaría.

Ahora sí que estoy completamente segura amor mío.

Te quiero tanto…

Y diciendo esto James empezó a besarla de nuevo Lily, con manos temblorosas metió su mano por dentro del bañador de él para acariciar su miembro que ya estaba muy duro. Al notar su contacto James ya no pudo aguantar más, se quitó el bañador y la penetró, suavemente mientras la besaba. Al contrario de lo que había pensado, la penetración no le dolió en absoluto, lo que Lily sintió fue un enorme placer, como una corriente eléctrica que recorría su cuerpo y que hizo que levantara su pelvis para acoplarse mejor a James. El chico comenzó las embestidas, cada vez más rápidas y profundas hasta que ambos gritaron de placer al llegar al clímax. Cuando terminaron, él se retiró suavemente de su interior haciendo que ella soltara una pequeña queja al notar ese vacío que dejaba él.

James la abrazó y así estuvieron un buen rato. En silencio, en paz, llenos de felicidad.

Te quiero Lily Evans – le susurró el moreno a la pelirroja.

Y yo a ti James Potter – respondió ésta mirándole a los ojos y sonriendo – me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Me pasaría horas así, mirándote. Contemplando tu rostro dulce y tu maravilloso cuerpo.

Me encanta oírte decir eso… pero…

¿Pero? – Preguntó James seguro de que seguidamente Lily se echaría atrás.

Pero son las ocho y media de la mañana, tenemos que volver a nuestras habitaciones, bajar a desayunar y a las nueve tienes entrenamiento de Quidditch.

¡Las ocho y…! Dios santo, se habrá levantado ya todo el mundo. ¿Crees que sospecharán algo?

No creo que sospechen nada, no es la primera vez que nos levantamos más temprano para pasar un rato a solas.

Se arreglaron rápidamente y corrieron hacia su sala común. Sus amigos ya no estaban en sus habitaciones, así que bajaron riendo al comedor. Casi todos los alumnos estaban desayunando, entre ellos sus amigos.

Buenos días chicos – saludó Lily intentando parecer lo más tranquila posible.

Buenos días Lily, buenos días James – saludaron los otros cuatro, casi sin fijarse en ellos, pues ya estaban acostumbrados a que se levantaran más temprano.

¿Qué hay hoy para desayunar? – Preguntó James.

Entonces Sirius levantó la cabeza mirando extrañado a su amigo por hacer una pregunta tan tonta.

Lo mismo de todos los sábados James. Tostadas con mantequilla y huevos revueltos. ¿Acaso has perdido la memoria? Llevas siete años desayunando lo mismo los sábados y domingos.

Ah, sí… bueno era para ver si habían variado un poco.

¿Te encuentras bien? – Volvió a preguntar Sirius.

Bien, estoy de acuerdo con James. Creo que alguien debería hablar con los elfos y decirles que pongan un poco de variedad. – dijo Lily para apoyar a su chico.

Ahora todos se los quedaron mirando inquisitivamente.

¿De veras os encontráis bien? Estáis un poco raros esta mañana ¿no? – les preguntó Carol.

Claro que estamos, bien. Pero qué obsesión tenéis con que nos pasa algo. Anda terminad de comer y vamos a entrenar. – Zanjó James nervioso.

Terminaron el desayuno y mientras unos se fueron al vestuario a por las escobas, los otros se dirigieron a las gradas del campo. Viendo que Remus estaba distraído, Marcia cogió a su amiga pelirroja y le susurró.

A mi no me engañas, Lily. ¿Qué tal ha ido?

No sé de qué me hablas – le contestó su amiga poniéndose colorada.

Vamos, nosotras te lo contamos, sabes que no hay secretos. Además, se nota a la legua, los dos estáis embobados, flotando en otro planeta.

Ssssst. Remus te va a oir.

¿Acaso crees que no lo sabe ya? Aunque James no se lo cuente, que lo hará, su olfato no le engaña.

Vaaaaleeee… os lo iba a contar esta noche, porque todavía estoy flotando.

Entonces intentaré aguantar mi curiosidad hasta la noche – suspiró Marcia sonriendo.

Así, riendo ambas chicas se dedicaron a animar a sus novios y amiga durante el entrenamiento, que fue más duro que otros días, pues se acercaba el partido contra Slytheryn.

El resto del día lo pasaron jugando, leyendo, paseando y con un James y una Lily más acaramelados que nunca. Cuando se fueron a dormir, Lily habló con sus amigas. Realmente estaba siendo un año curioso, emocionante y alegre, por lo menos hasta ese momento… Habían empezado el curso haciendo las paces con los chicos, dejando sus rencillas de niños y convirtiéndose en adultos poco a poco, habían descubierto el amor, la pasión y les habían llegado buenas noticias de personas cercanas.

Pero no podían sospechar que aquello era la calma que precedía a la tempestad, y mucho menos a una tempestad tan amarga como la que terminarían por vivir.

Capítulo 8: Los tiempos cambian.

La primavera estaba tocando a su fin, por lo menos en cuanto a la estación en sí, pero el tiempo meteorológico era otra cosa. Parecía que las lluvias nunca iban a terminar. Otros años, por esa misma época, ya habían salido las primeras flores, pero ese año todo iba con retraso. No había flores, los árboles tenían pocas hojas, los animalillos no criaban. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en el invierno.

Para los seis amigos las clases cada vez les exigían más tiempo, pues tenían que prepararse para los exámenes finales y todos querían sacar la máxima nota para estudiar la carrera que querían, así que les quedaba poco tiempo para ellos. James, Lily, Remus y Sirius querían ser Aurores. Carol quería ser medimaga y Marcia quería dedicarse al Arte.

Además, la pandilla de Malfoy cada vez estaba más insoportable. Se metían con todo el mundo, pero especialmente con los hijos de muggles. Les insultaban y les gastaban bromas y se burlaban de ellos en cuanto tenían la más mínima oportunidad. A la única que parecía que de momento dejaban un poco tranquila era a Lily. Todos daban por hecho que era porque Snape estaba enamorado de ella y obligaba a Lucius a no acercarse.

Un dia, estaban en medio de la clase de transformaciones cuando Sirius fue llamado al despacho de Dumbledore. Lo primero que pensaron era que les iban a castigar por algo de los merodeadores, pero hacía muchos días que no salían, pues con los exámenes no tenían tiempo ni para pensar en bromas. Pero… si fuera por los merodeadores, también habrían llamado a James y a Remus, así que tenía que ser algo de la familia. En cuanto terminó la clase, los cinco amigos corrieron hasta las escaleras que subían al despacho del director y esperaron allí, pues sin la contraseña correcta no podían subir. Se acercaba la hora de la siguiente clase y Sirius no bajaba, Marcia cada vez estaba más nerviosa.

¿Qué debe estar pasando allí dentro? ¿Por qué no sale Sirius? Seguro que es algo terrible. Tengo que subir ¿alguien sabe la contraseña? – decía la muchacha desesperada.

Tranquila Marcia. Seguro que no es tan horrible – intentaba calmarla Carol.- ¿No tenéis algún objeto de esos para espiar?

Aquí no sirven – explicó James – Dumbledore está blindado contra todo. Te lo digo porque ya lo hemos probado.

¿Habéis intentado espiar al director en otras ocasiones? – se escandalizó Lily.

Sí, por ejemplo cuando alguna vez ha llamado a Malfoy. Además, no te escandalices tanto, si ahora pudieras, utilizarías alguno de nuestros trucos para saber qué está pasando. Y aunque no me gusta, estoy de acuerdo con Marcia en que no creo que sea nada bueno lo que esté ocurriendo allí arriba.

Chicos, tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde a clase – dijo Remus sensatamente – es la última clase del día, después buscaremos a Sirius y nos lo contará todo.

Sí, vámonos – corroboró Carol, arrastrando a Marcia con ella.

Esperad, pondré una alarma que nos avise cuando Sirius salga – dijo James.

Buena idea. Ahora vámonos. – Lily ayudaba a su amiga a llevarse a Marcia de allí.

La alarma avisó a James de que Sirius había salido del despacho del director poco después de comenzar la clase y le informó de que se había dirigido al lago. Para no poner nerviosa a Marcia, le mandó un mensaje a Lily para decírselo. En cuanto terminó la clase, James se aseguró de que Sirius seguía en el lago y corrieron hacia allí.

Encontraron a su amigo sentado en una piedra, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte y una mueca extraña en la cara, mezcla de asco y tristeza. En cuanto lo vio, Marcia se le echó encima, abrazándolo, pero Sirius sólo la abrazó distraídamente.

¿Qué sucede Sirius? – preguntó James a su amigo. - ¿Ha ocurrido algo en casa?

Oh sí, amigo mío – respondió Sirius sin mirarlo.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio. Sirius seguía con la mirada perdida y acariciaba distraídamente el pelo de Marcia. Todos lo miraban preocupados. Aquél no era el chico bromista y chulillo al que estaban acostumbrados. De repente, como si saliera de un trance, Sirius los miró, besó a Marcia dulcemente y se puso en pie.

¿A dónde vas? – preguntaron sorprendidos todos.

A ver a Dumbledore. Tengo que darle una respuesta y ya la tengo. Nos vemos en la sala común y os lo cuento todo.

Y con esto salió corriendo hacia el castillo, dejando a sus amigos asombrados. Éstos se levantaron también y se encaminaron hacia su sala común, pues además empezaba a lloviznar. Pasó todavía un buen rato hasta que Sirius apareció por la puerta de la sala común. Venía sonriendo, aunque no estaba alegre. Sus amigos esperaban impacientes, Marcia se le echó al cuello y ahora Sirius sí respondió.

- Sentémonos chicos, lo que voy a explicaros es algo serio y seguramente os va a afectar, aunque sea de forma indirecta.

Tomaron asiento los seis, en los sofás de delante la hoguera.

Todos hemos oído hablar de que en el mundo exterior están sucediendo cosas. Los padres de James nos han informado algunas veces de que hay un mago muy poderoso que utiliza las artes oscuras antiguas que está amenazando la tranquilidad del mundo mágico. Bien, pues resulta que este tipo, está reclutando magos a los que les guste la práctica de la magia negra para crear un ejército.

¿Y qué quiere hacer? ¿Provocar una guerra? – preguntó Carol.

Quiere el poder sobre todo el mundo mágico, y por supuesto, luego destruir el mundo muggle, ya que este mago odia todo lo relacionado con él. Por supuesto es un fanático de la pureza de sangre.

Vale, pero ¿qué pintas tú en todo esto? – preguntó Lily.

La sangre.

¿Cómo? ¿Necesitan tu sangre? – Marcia no entendía nada.

No cariño. La sangre de mi familia es una de las más antiguas y puras. Toda mi familia se ha unido a ese mago.

De eso se trata – concluyó James – quieren que te unas a ellos.

¡Premio! – dijo Sirius sin una pizca de alegría en la voz. – Dumbledore recibió una carta de mi padre diciendo que debía dejar el colegio para unirme a las filas de ese señor oscuro junto con toda mi familia, así que me llamó a su despacho y me lo explicó. El director dice que conoce a ese mago y que es realmente muy peligroso. Me dijo que pensara muy bien mi decisión, porque tomara la que tomara me estaría condenando. Si acepto, seré un traidor y me encerrarán en Azkabán y si no acepto, les traicionaré a ellos y seguramente el señor oscuro me querrá eliminar, así que… He decidido que yo no soy como mi familia. A mi me gusta la paz, no las guerras. Yo no quiero matar a nadie… yo quiero ser un Auror y los aurores se dedican precisamente a encerrar a la gente como ese mago oscuro.

¿Qué ha dicho Dumbledore? – preguntó Marcia.

Ha sonreído, me ha dicho que no lo había decepcionado y que a partir de ahora tuviera mucho cuidado. Que si necesitaba su ayuda se la pidiera sin pensarlo y también…

¿También qué? – preguntó Remus.

Que os advirtiera, pues si yo soy un traidor para ellos, todos mis amigos también lo son y por lo tanto también están en peligro.

Vaya, y yo que creía que lo que te habían dicho era una mala noticia – comentó James.

Bueno, según como se mire, ahora ya me he desvinculado por completo de la casa Black, así que no es tan mala noticia, pero… yo no quiero poneros en peligro. Si os pasara algo a cualquiera de vosotros por mi culpa…

Sirius, tú has tomado tu decisión, deja que nosotros tomemos la nuestra. Por mi parte, eres como un hermano y no pienso dejar de ser tu amigo por ningún mago con aires de grandeza – dijo James abrazando a su amigo.

Cuenta conmigo también, sabes que por vosotros daría la vida. – dijo Remus.

Por supuesto amor, he tardado siete años en conseguirte y no voy a dejar que ahora te alejes por muy negro que se ponga el horizonte – le besó Marcia.

No debes dudar de ninguno de nosotros Sirius – dijo Carol.

No, por muy malos que sean los tiempos que han de venir, si finalmente ese loco del que hablas provoca una guerra, estaremos todos juntos para hacerle frente. – terminó diciendo Lily abrazándole también.

Muchas gracias amigos. Ahora estoy convencido de que he tomado la decisión correcta.

Estuvieron todavía un rato hablando de ese tema. Luego bajaron a comer y por la tarde estuvieron en la biblioteca haciendo deberes y estudiando. Cuando bajaron al comedor para la cena, notaron que algunos alumnos de Slytheryn no estaban.

Imagino que les habrá sucedido como a mí. Sus familias se habrán unido a ese tipo y han tenido que marcharse.

Seguramente, porque precisamente tus primas ya no están.- comentó Carol.

Será por eso que a Lucius se le ve tan alicaído – se rió Marcia.

En lo días que siguieron se marcharon algunos alumnos más y no todos eran de Slytheryn, entre ellos Lucius y también desapareció Snape, aunque éste volvió unos días más tarde. Pero algo había cambiado en él, se le veía más seguro, más prepotente, incluso miraba distinto y con frecuencia se le veía rascarse el antebrazo derecho.

Un día, el director los convocó a todos en el comedor. Era un sábado por la tarde. Dumbledore tenía el semblante muy serio, al igual que el resto de profesores.

Queridos alumnos – comenzó, y al instante todos callaron para escucharlo – algo terrible ha ocurrido fuera de Hogwarts. Algunos de vosotros habéis ido recibiendo cartas de vuestros padres con informaciones acerca de cosas que sucedían en casa. Para los que no lo sabéis, un poderoso mago oscuro se ha alzado con un pequeño ejército de seguidores, a los que llama Mortífagos, y pretende hacerse con el control de todo el mundo mágico y sembrar el terror. Algunos compañeros vuestros han dejado el colegio para unirse a él, ya sea voluntariamente u obligados, otros habéis rechazado su ofrecimiento y corréis por ello un gran riesgo – en ese momento miró a Sirius – Debo deciros que en Hogwarts estáis completamente a salvo y que las clases continuarán hasta fin de curso. Los exámenes del EXTASIS se harán como estaba previsto. Si realmente se avecinan malos tiempos, necesitaremos que estéis bien preparados para todo.

Después del comunicado, los alumnos se dirigieron a sus salas comunes entre cuchicheos de preocupación.

Los días fueron pasando. Además del peso de los exámenes finales, los alumnos cada día estaban más angustiados por recibir noticias de sus familias. Sabían que se habían producido varios ataques aislados de mortífagos en pequeños núcleos. No había víctimas, tan solo eran pequeños avisos de lo que podría ocurrir si atacaban en serio.

Cierto día en el que Lily y James habían quedado para verse a solas en el baño de lo Prefectos, Lily corría por los pasillos pues llegaba tarde a la cita cuando algo la sujetó por el brazo y la empujó contra la pared.

Hola Lily – reconoció la voz de Snape al momento. - ¿A dónde te diriges con tanta prisa?

Suéltame Snape – le dijo la chica tajantemente.

¿Por qué tanta descortesía? Yo solo quiero ayudarte.

¿Ayudarme en qué? – dijo la pelirroja zafándose de la garra de su antiguo amigo.

De lo que se avecina. De lo que Dumbledore nos explicó el otro día. Habrá una guerra y quien no esté al lado del señor oscuro… morirá.

¿Te has unido a él Severus? ¿Por qué? Solo busca sembrar muerte, destrucción e imponer el miedo. Tú no eres así.

Me he unido al bando vencedor Lily. Deberías hacer lo mismo.

Olvidas algo, yo soy hija de no magos y eso es algo que él detesta, según tengo entendido.

Pero eres una gran bruja y si te unes a él, seguramente lo pasará por alto. Ven conmigo, Lily y no permitiré que te pase nada malo.

Gracias por tu ofrecimiento Severus, pero mi respuesta sigue siendo NO y lo sería aunque yo fuera una sangre limpia.

Y diciendo esto, Lily se alejó de Snape sin volver la vista, así que no pudo ver las dos gruesas lágrimas que rodaban por las mejillas del mago, ni pudo oir el "adiós amor mío" que murmuró triste.

La pelirroja llegó al baño de Prefectos. James la esperaba allí dentro y en cuanto la vio, por más que ella intentó disimular, él supo que algo había pasado. James se tragó los deseos que tenía y la abrazó. Lily le explicó el encuentro con Snape haciendo que James se enfureciera; cuando el chico hubo soltado varios improperios y maldiciones, se miraron y se echaron a reír.

No sé de qué se preocupa Severus, si teniendo un novio como tú, dudo que ningún señor oscuro se atreva a hacerme daño.

Que lo intente, ya verá ese, ese, ese… bah, no merece ni siquiera ser nombrado.

Bien, podemos llamarlo así: El que no debe ser nombrado. De esta forma le damos menos importancia, pues no le concedemos ningún nombre.

¿Sabes cariño? El peligro te hace más bella. – dijo James acercándose sonriendo.

¿De veras? – ella le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello y lo miraba pícaramente.

Mucho más bella, y sexy – le susurró él rodeándola por la cintura.

Cállate ya y bésame.

Y así se dejaron arrastrar de nuevo a ese mundo íntimo que ya conocían tan bien.

Capítulo 9: La decisión final.

Quedaba solamente un mes para finalizar el curso. De vez en cuando llegaban noticias sobre aislados ataques de mortífagos a núcleos muggles. Cada vez que esto sucedía, Lily se ponía muy nerviosa y no se relajaba hasta que se aseguraba de que su familia estaba bien.

Sirius recibió varias cartas de diferentes familiares llamándolo traidor y amenazándolo. Pero lo que más le dolió, aunque nunca lo reconocería, fue que sus propios padres no se habían siquiera molestado en dirigirse a él ni para amenazarlo de muerte.

Remus tuvo que ausentarse varias veces para reunirse con los clanes, pues tenían que decidir en qué bando lucharían cuando la guerra se generalizara. Cada vez que se iba, Carol sufría un montón pensando que su amado ya no volvería.

El director los llamó varias veces a su despacho, pues los consideraba sus mejores alumnos y también Frank Longbottom y su novia Alice. En una de esas reuniones les habló muy seriamente.

Queridos alumnos, sois mis mejores y favoritos, aunque les quiera a todos por igual, pero ustedes destacan por encima de los demás. Saben lo que sucede en el exterior y quiero proponerles algo.

Hubo un pequeño silencio mientras el director pensaba la mejor manera de explicar lo que se proponía.

Bien… quiero que sigan sus vidas como las tengan planeadas, sus estudios, emparejamientos… pero saben que terminará habiendo una guerra. El ministerio de magia se ha vuelto un poco… cobarde, así que algunos de nosotros hemos decidido crear un ejército alternativo. Algunos profesores del colegio, algunos magos del ministerio, entre ellos tus padres James, algunos antiguos alumnos de Hogwarts, como los Weasly, a quien sin duda recordaréis del año pasado, también tu madre Frank… bien, me gustaría contar con vuestras varitas cuando el momento de la lucha llegue. Es una decisión que debéis meditar, pues serán combates a muerte. Cuando tengáis una decisión tomada… ruego me lo hagáis saber, pues haríamos unos entrenamientos especiales de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras que no se dan en el colegio.

Yo no tengo que pensarlo señor, por supuesto que me uniré a todos ustedes – dijo James.

Yo tampoco me voy a quedar al margen, así que cuando me necesiten, llámenme y acudiré – dijo Lily.

Bien, los demás piénsenlo y ya me responderán. Quiero que les quede claro que si su respuesta es negativa, no significa que estén de parte de ese ser, ni que sean unos cobardes, porque sé que de una forma u otra lucharán contra él. Pueden irse.

Era la hora de comer y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. Mientras debatían sobre lo que les había dicho el director llegó una lechuza para James. Era de su padre.

Vamos ábrelo. – le instó Marcia.

"Querido hijo, tu madre y yo tenemos el placer de presentarte a tu hermanita Rowena, quien nació ayer por la noche, una semana antes de lo previsto."

¡Felicidades James! – Le palmearon la espalda sus amigos y Lily lo abrazó.

Hay una foto, vamos a ver cómo es la nueva Potter… - dijo Lily – ¡Ohhhh!

¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó James cogiendo la foto de las manos de su novia. – Vaya, es una preciosidad – James se había quedado embobado viendo la foto de su hermana. Era una foto mágica de la niña en su cunita durmiendo, cuando de repente, sus pequeños labios se curvaron en una tierna sonrisa.

James… - le susurró Lily - ¿estás llorando?

¿Yo? No, es que… sí, Lily, estoy llorando de felicidad.

Es realmente una monada James. Vamos a tener que ir de guardaespaldas cuando crezca para quitarle los moscones de encima – dijo Sirius mientras miraba ese bebé de pelo negro como el azabache.

Después de ese día, los alumnos sólo tenían una cosa en mente: los exámenes finales, los TIMOS para los de quinto y en el caso de los de Séptimo curso, los EXTASIS.

Llegó la temida última semana. Serían tres días de exámenes sin parar y luego el baile y la graduación. Todo el mundo sabía que Lily iba a ser elegida como la Premio Anual y daría el discurso de graduación, así que la chica estaba muy nerviosa por eso, ya que tenía pánico a hablar en público.

Los tres días de exámenes fueron muy duros, casi ni se hablaron entre ellos. Dos días después, los directores de cada casa colgaron los resultados en las salas comunes. En Griffyndor nadie quería ser el primero en mirar, pero James se armó de valor, cogió a Lily de la mano y se acercaron al panel. Buscaron sus nombres, miraron los resultados y finalmente se abrazaron. Lo habían conseguido, ambos habían sacado Extraordinario en todo, entrarían en la Academia de Aurores juntos, no se iban a separar nunca. Al ver sus reacciones, el resto de compañeros se fue acercando. Hubo caras de todos los tipos, alegría, decepción, lágrimas. Sus amigos también aprobaron, todos con Extraordinarios, así que todos podrían estudiar donde quisieran.

Bueno, por fin nos podemos relajar – comentó Sirius besando a su novia.

¿Y de qué te vas a relajar tu si no has estado nervioso durante estos días? – se rió Remus.

Me refería a que ya podemos disfrutar de estar tranquilos, en compañía de nuestras chicas… ya me entendéis.

¡¡Sirius!! – se escandalizaron ellas.

¡¡¡¡Qué!!!! Será que no lo habéis pensado todos y no lo estáis deseando… yo solamente lo he dicho en voz alta.

Oye Lily – dijo Carol - ¿Ya tienes el discurso de graduación?

Casi lo he terminado.

¿Lo podremos oir antes? – preguntó Marcia.

No. Lo siento, pero… será una sorpresa.

Seguro que será fantástico – dijo James abrazando a la pelirroja.

Está bien… - se resignó su rubia amiga haciendo un mohín, pero enseguida se le iluminó la cara – y ahora…

A ver con qué nos sale – murmuró Carol.

¡¡¡¡Empieza la operación Baile Fin de Curso!!!! – gritó la rubia abrazando a sus amigas. – Esta misma tarde nos vamos a Hogsmead. Sólo tenemos dos días para prepararnos.

No os preocupéis, os pongáis lo que os pongáis, seréis las más guapas y estaréis perfectas – les dijo Remus a las chicas.

Gracias, cariño – le besó Carol – pero nosotras no queremos estar guapas, sino que queremos estar fantásticas e insuperables.

Bien, en tal caso, si no os importa… mientras vosotras os preparáis para vuestra gran noche, nosotros nos prepararemos para nuestra gran despedida de Hogwarts. – dijo James guiñándoles un ojo a sus amigos.

Eh, eh, eh… ni se os ocurra hacer alguna gamberrada – les dijo Lily seria.

Ya reapareció la Prefecta – se burló Sirius – vamos pelirrojilla… solamente será para que se acuerden de nosotros, al fin y al cabo, los merodeadores se van… ¡cuánto se van aburrir Filch y su gata sin nosotros!

Lo único que digo es que sea algo digno de buen recuerdo, no de mal recuerdo, ¿vale? – suspiró Lily.

No te preocupes, no se podrá olvidar en muchos años – la besó James.

Los dos días siguientes, las chicas se los pasaron en Hogsmead, preparándose para el baile. Se veían con sus novios para las comidas, pues quedaban en "Cabeza de Puerco" para comer y para la cena en el castillo. Luego salían a pasear por los jardines a solas para poder pasar un rato juntos, en pareja.

La noche del baile llegó, y tal y como habían prometido, las tres amigas estaban insuperables. Llevaban unos vestidos hechos en gasa, con escote palabra de honor, ceñidos en la cintura que luego acababan en unas faldas de volante largas hasta las rodillas. Los tres vestidos eran muy parecidos, solo se diferenciaban por el color y los complementos. El de Carol era azul celeste, con sandalias de tacón sin sujeciones y con un broche en la cintura en forma de mariposa lleno de brillantes. El vestido de Marcia era de color champagne, su favorito, con muchas lentejuelas en el corpiño, el pelo recogido con una cinta del mismo color y unos zapatos de mucho tacón forrados en gasa del mismo color. Y Lily, su vestido era rosa pálido, haciendo que su melena roja destacase aún más, pues la llevaba semi-recogida dejando caer algunos mechones en sus hombros. Llevaba un cinturón ceñido con un broche de esmeraldas y unas sandalias también color esmeralda que se ataban con unas cintas de raso a lo largo de sus pantorrillas.

Fue una noche mágica para todos. Lo pasaron muy bien, aunque muchos estaban tristes porque pronto se tendrían que despedir de sus amigos y no sabían cuándo se volverían a ver. El baile duró hasta bien entrada la madrugada, a pesar de que al día siguiente se celebraba la graduación. Lily casi no pudo pegar ojo repasando su discurso e intentando no pensar en los cientos de caras que la estarían mirando.

Al día siguiente, después del desayuno empezaron a llegar padres para la ceremonia de graduación. Evidentemente los comentarios generales giraban en torno a ese mago oscuro y al ejército que estaba reclutando. Algunos estaban en contra, otros se mostraban indecisos… las opiniones eran varias, pero lo que todo el mundo estaba seguro era de que tarde o temprano habría una guerra abierta.

La ceremonia de entrega de diplomas empezó con un discurso de Dumbledore, luego los directores de cada casa entregaron los diplomas y finalmente le tocó el turno a Lily. Se levantó de su asiento al lado de James quien le dio un beso para tranquilizarla, subió al entarimado y el director le dio el diploma y le puso el birrete dorado que la acreditaba como nº 1 de su promoción. Lily estaba muy nerviosa, le temblaban las rodillas. James llamó su atención desde su asiento, ella lo miró, sonrió, notó que se tranquilizaba un poco y empezó su discurso.

"Queridos compañeros, profesores y padres que nos acompañan en el día de hoy. No voy a hacer un discurso muy largo porque se me da muy mal hablar en público, así que pronto estaremos disfrutando del almuerzo. – al oir esto todos sonrieron – ante todo quiero dar las gracias a mis padres por haberme apoyado, pues como todo el mundo sabe, ellos son muggles, algo de lo que estoy muy orgullosa, pues soy de las pocas personas que tienen el privilegio de conocer ambos mundos. Quiero agradecer a los profesores todo lo que me han enseñado en estos siete años. Pero hay cosas que no se aprenden en los libros, sino en el día a día, con la convivencia con los compañeros. Es en ese día a día en el que aprendemos a crecer como personas, hacemos amigos que nos ayudan a ver las cosas de distinta forma a como las vemos nosotros, aprendemos que no todo es blanco o negro. Cometemos errores y aprendemos de ellos. Todos hemos hecho amigos en el colegio, sabemos que algo se avecina, que el futuro no pinta de color rosa, pero sabemos que cuando las cosas se tuerzan, estarán junto a nosotros. Y eso es lo más importante que he aprendido en estos siete años: que la amistad es un lazo tan fuerte que por muy lejos que estemos los unos de los otros, siempre sabremos que no estamos solos."

Lily terminó su discurso y aguantó la respiración, expectante de lo que sucedería. Los alumnos se pusieron en pie de un salto, aplaudiendo y Lily sonrió, miró a James quien le envió un "Te quiero" con sus verdes ojos. Finalmente Lily dijo la frase que todos esperaban:

Doy por concluido el curso. ¡Felicidades a todos los graduados!

Entonces todos los alumnos de séptimo lanzaron sus birretes al aire y se abrazaron. En ese momento empezaron a salir cohetes multicolores de detrás del castillo, algunos con forma de dragones y otros animales y finalmente unas enormes letras se dibujaron en el cielo "No os aburráis sin nosotros. Los Merodeadores". Las chicas miraron a sus novios sonriendo y éstos miraron al director, quien les guiñó un ojo de forma cómplice. Después se fueron reuniendo con sus familiares y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. Tras el almuerzo, algunos alumnos se fueron ya con sus padres, pero la mayoría se quedó para terminar de empacar sus cosas y marcharse con el tren al día siguiente, como era el caso de nuestros seis amigos.

Pasaron la tarde haciendo planes para encontrarse durante el verano, sobretodo las parejas. Remus y Carol eran quienes lo tenían más complicado, pero idearon pasar 15 días todos juntos en la casa de la playa que tenían los padres de Marcia. Además, como James y sirius estarían juntos, Lily y Marcia los podían ir a visitar cuando quisieran, y por supuesto, Remus y Carol también estaban invitados.

Al día siguiente, el tren salió de la estación de Hogsmead a las once en punto. Cuán distinto era ese viaje de vuelta. Cada pareja se sentaba abrazada, con sus caras llenas de felicidad. El tren llegó a las siete de la tarde al andén 9 y ¾ de la estación de King's Cross en Londres. Los alumnos iban bajando del tren, se encontraban con los familiares que habían ido a recibirlos, los saludaban y después se despedían de los compañeros prometiendo no perder el contacto durante el verano. Lily se despidió de sus amigas, aunque se iban a ver al cabo de una semana en casa de Marcia para pasar el verano y esperar la llegada de los chicos.

Bueno chicas, portaos bien hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo – les decía sonriendo.

¡Ay Lily! Ya no estamos en Hogwarts, es más, ya no vamos a volver allí porque hemos terminado los estudios, así que ya puedes dejar de comportarte como una Prefecta y comenzar a hacerlo como una loca adolescente que está deseando tirarse todo el día besuqueando a su novio por todos los rincones del planeta.

Vaaaaleeeeee, lo intentaré porque sé que tienes razón. Bien chicos, nos vemos dentro de unos días. – Les dio un beso en la mejilla a Sirius y a Remus.

¿No han venido tus padres? – le preguntó Sirius.

Mis padres no pueden atravesar el muro, son muggles, así que tengo que salir yo. Seguramente estarán esperando ahí fuera.

Te acompaño – le dijo James – Así conoceré a mis futuros suegros.

Vaya, eres un cielo – le dijo la pelirroja besándole.

Bueno, tú conociste a mis padres, así que ahora me toca a mí.

Ciao, hasta pronto – le dijeron sus amigas mientras ellos cruzaban la columna.

Llevaban todas las cosas en un solo carrito, pues no tenían mucho equipaje. Lily iba buscando a sus padres por la estación. Entonces vio a su madre saludándola desde lo alto de la escalera.

¡Ahí están! – gritó.

James miró hacia donde su novia saludaba y vio a una mujer joven, también pelirroja. Lily se parecía mucho a su madre. Cuando llegaron arriba ambas se fundieron en un abrazo.

Hola cielo, por fin has llegado. Deja que te mire. Has crecido mucho y estás… cambiada.

Eso es porque no me has visto en todo el curso. Además, soy muy feliz mamá.

¿De veras? – le respondió su madre sonriendo.

¿Dónde está papá?

Intentando aparcar el coche… mira, por allí viene.

¡Papá! ¡Qué bien que hayas podido venir! – gritó la muchacha abrazando a un hombre bastante joven.

Bueno, ya que no pude venir a despedirte, he venido a recogerte – dijo mientras miraba a James.

Papá, mamá, os presento a James Potter, mi prometido.

¡Cielo! – se sorprendió su madre – no nos habías dicho nada en ninguna carta, bueno, hablabas de un chico que te gustaba pero…

Señor Evans, señora Evans – saludó James dándoles la mano formalmente, a lo que la madre de Lily respondió con un abrazo.

No, no, no… nada de formalidades, llámame Lilian. Vaya, Lily, realmente es un chico muy guapo. Tienes que venir a cenar un dia de estos.

Mamá… James es… como yo. No le es tan fácil moverse por nuestro mundo.

No, estaré encantado de venir cuando quieran.

¿Sabéis? La mamá de James ha tenido una niña hace poco, así que James tiene una hermanita de un mes de edad. Es preciosa.

Pues tendremos que conocerles también. James, tendrás que decirme como ponerme en contacto con tu madre para que vengáis un día a casa y…

De repente empezaron unos ruidos muy fuertes que agitaron la estación. Parte del techo se desplomó y cundió el pánico. Todo el mundo comenzó a correr hacia las salidas.

¡Pero qué sucede! – gritó la madre de Lily.

Los chicos se miraron y ambos pensaron lo mismo.

¡Es un ataque mortífago! – gritó Lily – Hay que salir de aquí. Papá, lleva a mamá a casa, yo vendré más tarde.

¡Pero que ocurre cielo! Sobretodo no te pongas en peligro – su madre la abrazó y se giró hacia James – Cuidala James.

Se la devolveré sana y salva, pero ahora deben marcharse a casa antes de que se bloqueen las puertas.

Dejaron a los padres de Lily y corrieron por la estación. Se oían estallidos en varios puntos pero no lograban ver de dónde procedían. Techo, paredes, escaleras, columnas… la mayor parte se cayó y quedó destruido. Tal y como había empezado, el ataque se esfumó. Cuando el polvo comenzó a aposentarse, James y Lily vieron el desastre provocado. Había mucha gente herida.

Dios mío James, ¿estará intacto el andén de Hogwarts? Los chicos todavía estaban allí…

Corre, vamos a ver – dijo James cogiéndola de la mano.

Llegaron a la columna, parecía intacta, pero cuando cruzaron al otro lado… Lily se llevó las manos a la boca para no gritar. Muchos de sus compañeros estaban en el suelo, gravemente heridos. Empezaron a buscar a sus amigos. El andén estaba peor que la estación, pues en verdad el ataque había sido allí.

¡Sirius! ¡Remus!

¡Marcia! ¡Carol!

Mientras buscaban a sus amigos aparecieron el director Dumbledore junto con varios profesores del colegio y se pusieron manos a la obra a ayudar a los heridos.

James, no les veo. ¿Les habrá ocurrido algo? ¿Estarán debajo de los escombros?

Tranquila, les encontraremos y estarán bien. ¡Sirius!

¡Aquí James! – oyeron la voz de Sirius.

Cuando llegaron hasta ellos se estremecieron. Sirius llevaba a Marcia en brazos, la chica tenía una herida en la cabeza y una pierna rota pero estaba consciente.

¿Estáis bien? – les preguntó Lily preocupada.

Estamos magullados, pero enteros. No encuentro a Remus ni a Carol. Se habían alejado para despedirse cuando ha empezado el ataque – explicó Sirius.

Tranquilos, ya han llegado varios equipos de medimagos – les dijo la profesora Mcgonagall acercándose a ellos y examinándoles. – Seguidme. Y ustedes dos, busquen más heridos y diríjanse al centro de primeros auxilios.

Lily y James continuaron buscando a sus amigos. Los heridos que encontraban los acompañaban hasta los médicos, pero sus amigos no aparecían. Lily empezaba a desesperarse, las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas y la angustia se reflejaba en su rostro.

¡Aquí Lily! – Oyó que James gritaba – ¡He encontrado a Remus!

La chica corrió hacia él, si Remus estaba allí, su amiga no podía andar lejos. Cuando vio a Remus se asustó mucho. Parte de su cuerpo estaba enterrado bajo escombros caídos del techo. Su aspecto era lamentable.

¡Remus! – le gritaba James - ¡Remus amigo, contesta!

¿James? – susurró el chico - ¿Qué… ha…?

Un ataque mortífago. Tienes runas encima. Tranquilo, te sacaremos de aquí y te llevaremos con los médicos.

Remus, ¿dónde está Carol? – le preguntó Lily entre lágrimas.

Carol… estaba con… migo. ¿Está bien?

Ahora buscaremos a Carol, Lily. Trae ayuda para sacar a Remus de aquí, las piedras le aprisionan los pulmones. ¡Corre! – la instó James.

Lily salió corriendo y enseguida volvió con el director y un medimago. Cuando hubieron liberado a Remus, James abrazó a Lily.

Ahora vamos a buscar a Carol. Hasta ahora todos están bien, así que Carol también estará bien, ¿vale? – le dijo el chico para tranquilizarla.

Va… le… - Hipó la pelirroja.

No puede estar lejos. A lo mejor se escondió en algún hueco. ¡Carol!

Pero no tuvieron que buscar muy lejos. Justo al lado de donde habían sacado a Remus vieron un brazalete. Era el que Remus le había regalado en Navidad. Lily lo cogió y entonces vio una mano. Empezó a apartar piedras frenéticamente mientras gritaba el nombre de su amiga. James la ayudaba con el semblante serio, intentando no pensar en lo peor. Otros alumnos que pasaban por allí, al verlos se pusieron a ayudarlos también.

Carol, tranquila, ya te sacamos – Hablaba Lily – no te preocupes. Pronto estarás con Remus.

El cuerpo de la chica iba apareciendo poco a poco. Tenía los ojos cerrados. En cuanto apareció el cuello, James le buscó el pulso. En su cara se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa.

Tiene pulso, pero muy débil, casi no respira. Vamos chicos, más rápido. ¡Que alguien traiga un médico!

Vamos Carol, aguanta, cariño, ya casi estás fuera – sollozaba Lily desesperada.

Terminaron de sacar el cuerpo cuando llegó el equipo médico.

Apartaos chicos, ahora es asunto nuestro – dijo uno de los medimagos comprobando el estado de Carol. Su rostro cambió de expresión. - ¡Rápido, la estamos perdiendo!

Se llevaron a Carol al centro de graves, pero por mucho que insistieron no dejaron entrar ni a Lily ni a James. Lily no podía dejar de llorar.

¿Por qué? ¿por qué? ¿por qué? – era lo único que podía decir Lily entre sollozos mientras James la abrazaba.

Sssst. Todo saldrá bien pequeña – la intentaba consolar, aunque no parecía muy convencido. – Oye, ya que no podemos estar aquí, ¿Por qué no vamos a ver a los demás?

Lily asintió, no muy convencida de dejar sola a su amiga por si salían los médicos con noticias. James habló con Frank Longbottom para que los avisara si ocurría algo con Carol, ya que Frank sí podía pasar pues su madre era medimaga. Después, se dirigieron al centro de primeros auxilios donde estaban el resto de sus amigos. Los encontraron enseguida. Sirius estaba sentado en una silla entre las camillas de Remus y Marcia. Ambos estaban sedados. Cuando se encontraron se dieron un abrazo.

¿Cómo están? – Preguntó James a su amigo.

Bien. Piernas rotas, alguna costilla, golpes… ¿Y Carol? ¿Dónde está? – preguntó Sirius.

Está bastante mal – respondió James abrazando a Lily, quien había empezado a llorar de nuevo.

¿Li…ly…? – Marcia estaba despertando

Hola cielo – la chica corrió al lado de su amiga y le cogió la mano – descansa, pronto estarás en casa.

Marcia sonrió, miró a Sirius, quien la besó tiernamente. Luego vio a Remus, pero no encontró a Carol. Miró a Lily interrogante y ésta tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande para dejar de llorar e intentar que su voz sonara calma.

La están atendiendo, pronto estará con nosotros.

Marcia asintió y volvió a dormirse. En ese momento entró Frank Longbottom y se acercó a ellos. Tenía el semblante muy serio y los chicos temieron lo peor.

El médico que la ha operado dice que está muy mal. Tiene varios derrames internos y la columna fracturada. Si llegara a despertar… no volvería a caminar. Lo… lo siento mucho chicos.

Gracias Frank – le respondió James desolado.

No, no, no. Mi pobre niña – Lily se echó a llorar desconsoladamente.

James la abrazó muy fuerte mientras las lágrimas también resbalaban por sus mejillas. Entonces Remus se despertó.

¿Carol? ¿Dónde está Carol? – preguntó un poco desorientado.

Remus, amigo… - Pero las palabras se atragantaban en la garganta de James.

Remus – Lily se acercó al hombre-lobo de forma serena – Carol está muy mal. Los médicos no saben si vivirá, y si lo consigue, seguramente no volverá a caminar. Pero si consigue salir de ésta, te prometo que jamás vais a estar solos. Nosotros os ayudaremos en cuanto necesitéis ¿Vale?

Remus la miró un momento sin acabar de entender lo que le estaba diciendo y al cabo de un rato, cuando lo hubo asimilado, empezó a gritar. Intentó levantarse, pero con las piernas rotas no podía moverse y se sumió en la desesperación.

Pasó un buen rato hasta que consiguieron calmar a su amigo. Entonces el director Dumbledore se acercó a ellos para ver cómo se encontraban. En ese momento, todos prometieron al profesor que se unirían a su ejército contra el mago oscuro y sus mortífagos.

Capítulo 10: Epílogo

Una semana después del ataque a la estación de King's Cross enterraron a Carol. Había luchado durante varios días, pero las heridas internas eran muchas y finalmente, su frágil cuerpecillo no pudo resistir más. Remus cayó en una profunda depresión. No quiso seguir estudiando para ser Auror y sólo pensaba en la venganza. Marcia, aunque se recuperaba bien, supo que le quedaría una leve cojera al haberse roto la pierna por siete sitios distintos.

Los ataques de mortífagos cesaron durante algún tiempo. Seguramente se estaban preparando para la guerra.

Después del verano, Sirius, James y Lily comenzaron sus estudios en la Academia de Aurores. Remus desapareció durante muchos meses, hasta que un día Dumbledore los llamó para comenzar su preparación especial. Fue entonces cuando Remus volvió, parecía haber superado la depresión, pero físicamente estaba bastante maltrecho, seguramente de sus corredurías en las noches de Luna Llena, lejos de sus amigos.

Tres años después, al terminar los estudios, Lily y James se casaron.

Entonces estalló la guerra. El mago oscuro, que se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort, convirtió el mundo en una pesadilla y los amigos se unieron a la Orden del Fénix para luchar contra él.

Durante esa guerra, muchos magos y brujas fueron torturados, algunos murieron, otros terminaron tan maltrechos mentalmente, que era imposible recuperarlos. De nuestros amigos, Marcia murió al enfrentarse con Bellatrix Lestrange, la prima de Sirius. James y Lily tuvieron un hijo al que llamaron Harry, y una compañera de la Orden que tenía visiones, entró un día en trance y auguró una profecía. Aquí comenzó la leyenda del Niño que Vivió.

El resto de la historia ya la conocéis.


End file.
